The bet
by Oliveira815
Summary: What if Will was a man who just wants to have fun and get away from a stable relationship, when the sweet and Emma Pillsbury appears in your life?
1. Chapter 1

Glee does not belong to me. All rights are reserved by FOX. This material may not be marketed.

Sorry for the broken English!

* * *

It was Friday lunchtime Shannon Beiste went to the room of Teachers company to do her best friend and partner, Emma Pillsbury. Shannon was the sister who never had Emma, always worrying about her, giving advice, especially love advice. The big one knew all the problems of her friend, there were no secrets between them. And now Shannon was concerned more with Emma at what happened three months ago ... Gradually she was recovering, but deep in his soul still had terrible scars that would not be erased so easily. The trainer was doing everything to help her. Shannon knew her friend was not open enough to start a new relationship, but all I wanted was to see her have some fun, smile a little. She could count on one hand how many times Emma had smiled in the last three months. Shannon sat in front of Emma putting a huge pan with chicken and potatoes on the table.

-Hey, pumpkin!

Hi, Shannon! How are you?

You know, In ... (Said plucking a chicken leg with his hand) I've been thinking ... (Biting the thigh of chicken and making noise while eating) you would like to go out tonight? I know a restaurant with live music, amazing! There is a well-known family? (Licking Fingers) Smoking is not allowed to enter, it is very clean!

Emma pursed her lips and looked indecisive down, poking his grapes with plastic fork. -I am not in the mood to go out ...

-Come on In! (Said with his mouth full) You want to spend the rest of his life trapped in that apartment? What you get with this?

Shannon's words echoed in his head. "Spend the rest of your life trapped in an apartment." After all, what were you doing with your life? What happened in the past was really terrible. But what would win spending the rest of life totally away from the outside world? Absolutely nothing!

-You are right! I will! You can catch me at 19:00?

It is well-spoken!

The restaurant was actually very clean and family. Nothing too glamorous. Actually, it was a very cozy Italian restaurant. Emma loved it right away. There was a small stage where local artists are featured, as Shannon said. The two chose the table. Soon came a very friendly waitress serves them.

Good-night! What will they want? (Apart from the legal pad)

Well, I'll have a bowl of rice with onions and butter, (said running his finger through the menu) I want two servings mean Gnocchi with enough tomato sauce, eee ... Ah! I want two, not ... three pieces of lasagna and a portion of Gelatto dessert!

Emma's eyes widened. How can she have both appetite? she thought to herself.

-Drink? asked the waitress.

-Ah yes, dear. I'll have white wine.

-And you, Miss? asked directing her gaze to Emma.

-I'll have a small portion of the sugo Gnochi special, and for dessert a piece of Tiramisu.

-And to drink?

-Ah yes, bring apple juice. The waitress wrote down everything and left. Suddenly a singer took the stage and introduced himself to everyone, would sing "Blaze of Glory" by Bon Jovi. He was wearing a black shirt with a V-shaped dark jeans. The way the soft yellow light reflectors beat their curly hair, made him even sexier. So when he started playing the guitar, the waitress returned with requests arranging everything on the table.

-That's what I'm talking about! (Shannon said rubbing his hands) Emma took the glass of juice and was pecking at the straw as he watched the guy singing on stage.

I wake up in the morning

And I raise my weary head

I've got an old coat for a pillow

And the earth was last night's bed

I do not know where I'm going

Only God knows where I've been

I'm a devil on the run

A six gun lover

A candle in the wind ...

Shannon took two bites of gnocchi in his mouth and looked at her friend redhead. The coach noticed that she diverted her eyes from the stage. The coach looked back over his shoulder and turned to Emma with a smile on his lips.

-I would be with him if he were younger ... Emma blinked for a few seconds.

-O-o-q-which? (Said stammering) No! No no! I was not looking at him! Q-I mean, I was e-but-one and was paying attention to the music! It is! n-in music!

-Easy, Pumpkin! I was not insinuating anything! You need to relax, girl! Emma looked away from her friend and took a forkful in your Gnocchi.

As soon as Will Schuester finished the presentation, everyone applauded enthusiastically. Singing at the restaurant earned him some extra money and some women. Almost every weekend he comes out with a different woman. He was a bachelor, and nothing prevented. He really did not care about his reputation chicken, all I wanted was fun and distance of a stable relationship. Will came off the stage and was soon greet his friend Brandon, who was watching him all the time.

-Wow! Dude ... you are very good! (Brandon said giving a hug followed by a few pats on the back)

Thank you! You is not seen nothing yet! The two sat at the table and asked a few beers.

You know, Will ... I do not know why you waste your talent here in Ohio! Why do not you try his luck in New York?

I'd love to, but now I can not. I am very involved with the glee club, and this year has regional ... Suddenly the waitress appeared beside their table.

Excuse me, Mr. Schuester ... that woman (she pointed to a stunning brunette who was sitting at 4 feet away) asked me to give you this.

The waitress handed him a piece of paper. Will opened it and read the phone number. The problem is that he had already left her once, she was completely crazy! Will crumpled the paper and leaned over, knocking his forehead lightly on the table.

-This is not ... is already the third time that dispense! She is like a piece of gum on my shoe! Will snorted and sipped at his beer.

-What, Will! I do not believe that will dispense it! She is so beautiful! Mr. Schuester looked at the woman and she waved a hand giving a wink.

No way! Will said shaking his head. Brandon sighed and put more beer in the cup.

Very well, Don Juan ... dismissed because you only know it's just snap your fingers and "clack" (the sound he made with his mouth) will melt any girl at his feet! Brandon had to admit, sometimes I felt a little jealous of your friend.

-Ahh ... you're exaggerating! said modestly.

-I am not! I bet you could spend the night with any woman who is here today! Brandon took a good look for all women of the restaurant. Then he saw a redhead wearing a floral dress with a white coat very thin on top. Her hair was loose, slightly wavy at the ends.

-I bet you can spend the night with that woman. He said pointing to Emma. Will rolled his shoulders to see it. He took a good look at it. Emma was laughing merrily something, maybe a joke that her friend told big one.

-Not at all! She does not really my type! It seems that just came out of a convent! I think she is the type of woman who does not make things easier, you know?

-So, my friend! Brandon slammed his palm on wood. See it as a new challenge! Tell you what, I bet a hundred dollars you can have sex with her within two weeks! You in? Brandon gave his hand to seal the bet, but Will was reluctant. He looked back at Emma. If he lost the bet a hundred dollars was a lot of money, and their situation was no longer easy. But, after all, what more could lose? thought.

-I agree!

-That's my man! Brandon said smiling.

The waitress came over to Emma and said a little embarrassed.

-Ahh, excuse me miss. That man, (she pointed to Will who was now alone) asked me to hand over that. The waitress handed him a piece of paper and left. Emma's eyes widened slightly opening his mouth without knowing what to say. Shannon almost shouted:

-What are you waiting for, Em! With trembling fingers, she opened the folding of the paper and read what was written. "I would like to buy you a drink, you agree?" Her face turned redder than a beet.

-And-and-I can not!

-Why not?! He's just inviting you for a drink!

I know! But ... No-I can not, Shannon! She began to breathe with difficulty. The coach looked at her friend with a bit of disappointment in his eyes.

-Pumpkin, remember what you are learning in therapy?

Self-control, (said breathing hard) confidence in itself (breathing a little better) mastery over the mind and body.

-Exactly. Because you do not practice it all now?

The redhead looked at the little paper feeling like a loser. All those hours of therapy and medication to control anxiety was not helping her. -When will I get free? thought. Emma took a deep breath, looked at her friend and said a little more confident.

-Okay, I will!

* * *

Next chapter coming soon!


	2. Chapter 2

Emma Will approached with eyes wide open more than a doe about to be devoured by a lion.

Sit down, he said pointing out that perfect smile. I do not bite!

-Oh! was the only thing she managed to loosen the lips, and quickly sat down in front of him, smoothing the skirt of her dress with trembling hands. Seeing her closer, Will noticed she had a very pretty face, like a porcelain doll.

-So, my name is Will Schuester! And yours is ... He said holding out his hand to greet her.

-E-E-emma Pillsbury! -Her skin is soft. Will noticed while holding his hand. She shivered a little at the touch, God, he was gorgeous! And the way his muscles moved beneath that shirt V made him sexier. Emma realized that he saw her looking at her arms, her cheeks turned red and she looked away quickly. -It will be easier than I thought ... Schuester thought.

-You always come here? this restaurant? Will asked, breaking the ice.

-Y-yes! Q-I mean, no! Lately I have not done much ... said putting a lock of hair behind her ear.

-Too much work?

No, no ... I do ... paused. I have some problems ... Will clenched eyebrows wondering what kind of problems she might have. The waitress appeared carrying tray of two glasses of apple juice. Emma was surprised.

-Apple Juice? It's my favorite!

-Singing is not my only talent. Will smiled and raised an eyebrow. I am also a great observer. Emma smiled shyly.

Can I ask you something?

Sure!

-You only sing here in this restaurant or ... The redhead was reluctant to finish the sentence, she saw in his eyes that he knew where he was getting at, so she took her face in both hands apologetically.

-Oh! excuse me! excuse me! I do not mean to imply anything! That was really stupid! I'm sorry!

No, it's okay! chuckling. Well, I sing twice a week and also work here at McKinley High School, I am Professor of English and headed the school's glee club. Emma's eyes widened surprise.

I do not believe! I also work there! (Taking a hand on his chest) I started last week, I am guiding pedagogical!

-Seriously?! Wow! (Laughing) What a small world! -You are very lucky, Will. he thought to himself. I've been very busy with the boys in recent weeks, which explains why we are still not there!

They talked animatedly about various subjects for about half an hour. Nothing about personal stuff, more things about the school. Will realized that Emma was more relaxed and laid back. It's time to rise to the next level, he thought.

-So, Emma ... (Spinning the straw into the cup) I'm free on Wednesday night, what do you think we go into a cinema? The image of popcorn all over the floor made her hair raising. And the chairs of the cinema could house a colony of germs of all kinds.

The cho-a-better-not n ... (Started twisting the hem of her skirt with her hands) I like to watch movies at home, you know? It's more comfortable and not have people whispering in his ear.

-Then we can watch a movie in your home? Will raised an eyebrow. Emma opened and closed his mouth. -Because you're acting like an idiot, Emma?

Oh, all right then! Are combined, Wednesday!

-Combined! Will said with a triumphant smile. -I will win this bet, Brandon!

-I have never been so proud of you, Emma!

-Ahh, we're just going to watch a movie together Shannon! (Her cheeks turned red) as friends ...

Yeah, I know ... You do not know how happy I am for you, Pumpkin! You are taking the first step, I am very proud!

Emma finished watering your potted tulips and sat up in his chair leaning his arms on the table.

-Will you believe works here longer than me, and I did not even know?! I think I've been too distracted thinking about ... she gave a brief pause. Emma exchanged a sad look with Shannon. Well, you know ... The big one sighed, and decided to change the subject quickly.

-Well, when are you going to meet?

-Wednesday! Emma said with a smirk on his lips. The coach leaned over the table and rested his hand on Emma's hand.

-Enjoy!

In the car, Will was on his way to Emma's apartment. When he stopped in front of the building, the phone vibrated in his pocket.

Hi, Brandon!

-And then, Will! Already touched her breasts? (Both laugh)

-Yes, they are as soft as those of his mother!

-Touché! Brandon said, laughing. Hey, Don Juan, we're almost at the end of the first week and nothing happened! What's going on? I remember a guy who used to sleep with any woman on the first night!

-Ahh, she is very shy, is the type of woman who likes things happen slowly, you know? But I'll win the bet, Brandon! You can be sure of that!

I know, I know ...

-I gotta go now, bye! Will said looking at the building next door.

-See you soon!

Emma lost count of how many times had organized the five DVDs in alphabetical order on the table. One hour before the redhead has cleared the ground and vacuum three times on the mat. -Just to make sure ... she said to herself. Actually she was shivering inside, breath-Emma. Breathe ... She sat on the couch and grabbed the DVDs to make sure they were organized, suddenly the doorbell rang and guiding pedagogical startled and dropped all the DVDs on the floor. -Oh, my god! I'm even a disaster! She did not know joined the DVDs or answered the door. The doorbell rang again. He chose the second option.

-Hi! Will said with a seductive voice.

-Hi! Among ... she gave space to enter the Spanish teacher. The first impression he had of her apartment was that it was very clean and cozy. It seemed that all objects and furniture were meticulously organized in their places.

-You have a beautiful AP, Emma.

Thank you! You want to sit while I prepare the popcorn? said pointing to the couch. He smiled and sat down. While Emma was in the kitchen, Will did not miss the DVDs strewn on the floor, they were all about music. He raked the ground. "Cats," "Grease," "Mama Mia," "Priscilla, Queen of the Desert" and even "The rocky horror show." Schuester was really surprised-she has good taste.

The redhead returned from the kitchen with two bowls of popcorn.

I did not know you liked musicals ...

-I love music! (She sat beside him handing a bowl)

-So ... which one we watch? Schuester asked him showing DVDs

-Uhmm ... what do you think of "Grease"?

-Perfect! Let's watch Grease!

Once the film began shooting, Will noticed from the corner of eyes Emma passing alcohol gel hands, then putting rubber gloves. -What the hell is she doing?

-Emma ... because you put rubber gloves? Her eyes widened.

-Oh, that's it ... very embarrassing ... I have some problems with dirt ... Will clenched eyebrows.

Really? What kind of problem?

-Well,-I ... (She paused, averting his eyes to the floor) suffer from "obsessive compulsive disorder". It's something that's out of my control ... I need to leave the place clean and away from germs ...

-Wow, Emma ... it must be terrible! Will came up a little more, they seem interested in her problem. At that moment, Schuester was not really concerned because he had no idea of the severity of her problem.

-You have no idea, Will ... Well, let's not talk about it now, the film has begun!

You're right! You're right, Emma. I have something more important to do than talk with you about your problems ...

Will was really having fun watching Grease with Emma. If so distracted that almost forgot "the bet". Ah, yes ... the bet. He remembered. The two were about a foot apart, then Professor of Spanish dragged the couch, finally leaning against it. Emma looked at him with the corner of her eyes, tensing up your contact.

-Emma ... (Wrapping an arm around her shoulder) you are so beautiful ... She gave him a small smile. Will grabbed her chin, looking directly into the lips. Emma felt her delicious male scent and closed his eyes for a split second. -I do not believe this is happening! He'll kiss you, Emma! The hotter the school teacher will kiss you! He felt like a teenager of 15 years. Instead of kissing her on the lips, he bowed his head and began to kiss her neck, the other hand was free deslisou to her knee, up her thigh slowly.

-W-will ... Emma began to get nervous.

-Relax, Emma ... just relax ...

The redhead was getting really uncomfortable. She put both hands against his chest, pushing him away. -And-and-I can not do it, Will ... (Stuttering)

-Why not? Asked a little disappointed. Emma rubbing their sweaty hands, his head bowed.

It's that-and I do not have intimacy with someone, for m-long, long time ...

-How long? She looked up to face him.

-Never ...

The Spanish teacher sank down on the sofa. -My god ... she's a virgin! Will did not know what to say. Emma was too embarrassed to say what I said, barely able to look into his eyes. He rubbed his hands tighter.

Is that-and-a-I have not found the right guy ... said with a smile.

-Alright, Emma ... You do not have to do anything you do not want ...

She sighed, nodding and agreeing with him. Schuester stroked her shoulder.

-The film is over, you want to watch another? asked changing the subject.

I'd love to!

* * *

I think this chapter was very "cliche" ... Be sure to give your opinion! Until the next chapter guys!


	3. Chapter 3

AP Schuester arrived in Brandon in exactly the appointed hour. The boys decided to meet for a few beers and talk about the same things as always: work, sports and sex ... Brandon and Will sat on the couch, resting his feet on the table, there were bottles of beers and snacks scattered everywhere. On TV was going to a show "Stand-up comedy," with Chris Rock, the theme was "The difference between men and women."

Brandon took a sip of beer sticking some snacks in your mouth soon after. -And then, Will ... already managed to take the "little saint" to bed?

"Men can not go backwards sexually! Can not!" (Chris Rock talking)

She is a woman very, very complicated ... I think it will be more difficult than I imagined.

-Really? Why? She has a problem of "secretion"? The last word was spoken almost as a whisper. Schuester looked at his friend with a raised eyebrow, wondering what he was talking about.

No! She has no problem of hygiene, it is cleaned up too ... it's just that ...

"When we get to the sex we want, that's how it will be!"

What is it, Will?

Well, it is ... (Paused looking at his friend with the corner of the eyes) virgin. Brandon dropped his mouth his eyes widening.

-What-what? Then q-mean you almost, you know what, and then ...

-That's not it, Brandon! (He almost cried) She told me ... Brandon threw his head back laughing and clapped.

-This is wonderful, Will! I'll double your bet!

-You are not ... (Taking a sip of beer) serious? is?

-Of course I am, Will! You never had sex with a virgin before! That will be awesome!

Will stared at his friend for a few seconds while he was thrilled with the beer bottle in his hand. The Spanish teacher was not so sure I wanted to continue participating in that bet. But he had already left with so many women without gaining anything in return besides a good night of sex, this time she thought she could take advantage of something-who cares, he thought taking another sip of beer.

Will Schuester was in the choir room to rehearse ending "Do not stop believing" with the boys. Rachel and Finn had discussed a week ago and it was messing things up. The teacher decided to end the class. Emma waited in the hallway the boys leave to go talk to Will.

-Excuse me, Will. Can I talk to you? She entered the room smiling.

Hi, Emma ... (The redhead noticed the tone of voice that Will was not in good humor, her smile went off a bit)

Well ... I was thinking ... (Rubbing his arm with one hand) if you're free tonight, I would go in ... amusement park with me?

-Amusement park? That is so childish! Will thought to himself. If some of his friends saw him strolling through amusement park with a woman, would be made punching bag for at least a year! But he was being pressured by his friend, and how competitive it was, was willing to do anything to win the bet.

Sure! I'd love to! -Lie! I'll pick you up at 18:30! The face of the guiding pedagogical lit.

-Great! See you later, bye!

See you later, Emma, In my bed ... thought with a smirk.

The night was very cold. Emma placed a beige beret very charming, giving a beautiful contrast with her red hair curled slightly at the ends, and his coat of dark green wool. Will was wearing a black leather jacket with a gray scarf. Once Schuester entered the park, many memories of her childhood spent in his mind, despite his macho side to be fighting against them. Will looked around, afraid that a friend saw him there. Emma suddenly felt him tug on the arm causing him to return to reality.

-Oh, my god! I love that game! (Pointing to the tent to hit balls in the hole) Will The redhead almost dragged into the tent. She bought three chips, each chip two attempts. In the first two attempts, Emma failed.

-I think today is not your lucky day, miss ... The young clerk looked like she was not trying to win a prize. Emma grabbed the ball with two hands and closed his eyes.

-I can ... I can ... Then he threw the ball and ... missed. She stamped his feet on the ground. -Damn! The clerk gave a little triumphant smile she did not notice, but Will did.

Let me try! Will said taking the ball out of her hand. The Spanish teacher focused, and played. The lights flickered frantically panel. -You got it! you are right! Emma shouted clapping and jumping.

-How lucky is not it? Schuester said to the attendant, pretending to be excited.

-You want to see how I'm lucky? Will said challenging him. He threw the ball harder and nailed it! Emma raised her arms jumping, laughing and crying like a child. -Yeah! That's it! That's it! So she chose the teddy bear "Nemo" movie.

Thanks, Will ... Emma rose slightly on tiptoe, and without making any physical contact, a kiss on his cheek. That's it, a sweet and gentle kiss that awakened a new feeling for Will, something he had never felt before, nor did he know how to explain what it was. Emma was already five steps ahead of him, while he was still in the same place, confusing.

-You do not come, Will? asked laughing.

-C light, I'm coming!

The redhead convinced Will to go in almost all toys, ghost train, trolley-shock, carousel, this was one of the toys she liked best to go with Will, the two were on the same horse, he was behind her, involving a arm around his waist and the other on the mast. Before they went in the cup-crazy, she had eaten two hot dogs, and when he left the toy was staggering.

It's okay Em.? (Placing a hand behind her back)

-E-'m a little dizzy ... I just need to sit back a bit ... Schuester wrapped an arm around her waist helping her to walk to a bank. Emma sat up and leaned her head on his shoulder Will. Everything revolved around him. A gust of wind came near them and gently shook her auburn tresses, he gently pulled her bangs off her eyes. They exchanged a smile. Suddenly her face became even paler, and his eyes widened, Emma took a hand over her mouth and ran to the nearest trash can. Will ran after her. -Oh, my god! Emma! Once finished putting it out the entire contents of her stomach, she wiped her mouth with a napkin that gave Schuester.

-Excuse me, this is so embarrassing ... I, I need to go home now ...

Yes, for sure! You is not nothing right, Emma. I'll take you!

And for the first time, Will Schuester was genuinely concerned with her ...

When Emma arrived on your AP, crawled to her room with the help of Will. The two sat on the edge of the bed.

-Emma, you're in a cold sweat! (Placing a hand on her forehead) You sure you do not want me to stay here?

No, thank you. And, I'll be fine. I just need t-take a shower and get some rest. Will realized that Emma clutching her stomach and could not stop shaking. -It's probably indigestion ... he thought to himself.

Look, while you shower I can make you some tea!

No, Will ... The redhead shook her head in denial.

Please, In ... His tone was a little stronger.

-T-okay, if you insist ... she gave him a small smile.

In the kitchen, Will ran his eyes over the closet wondering where she kept the packets of tea. The teacher began to feel hot, he took off his jacket with a shirt being only in V. Before bathing, Emma brushed her teeth tightly for a few minutes. In the shower, scrubbed every inch of your skin to leave red marks. -Just to make sure ... always said. She wiped up and put his "nightdress" salmon. Emma felt her stomach and reduce pressure continued to hurt. -I think Will will not mind if I throw a ... bit.

About fifteen minutes after having prepared the tea, Will heard Emma crying hysterically in the room! He was startled and ended up spilling the contents on the hot hand-Ai! damn ... instinctively did not care about the pain and ran like crazy down the hallway of the apartment.

Will pushed the door shut. Emma was propped in bed with one arm while the other hand was on his chest. She was having trouble breathing. Schuester jumped on the bed holding her by the arms.

-Emma! Emma! What happened?! Her chest rose and fell steadily, his eyes were bulging more than ever, and Will realized that his face began to turn purple. -My God! My god! My god! What do I do?! Although he was almost fainting in his arms, Emma managed to whisper the words-medicine ... and then, anxiety-, m-m-my purse ... Schuester ran back into the room as fast as you can, opened her purse, took the remedy for anxiety, went into the kitchen to grab a bottle of water and went like lightning into the room.

Will took Emma in her arms making her lean on his lap. -Here, here, here ... He took a capsule and put the medicine on her tongue, then he made her drink water slowly. Once swallowed the capsule, Emma drowned and started coughing.

-Easy, Em! Breathe, breathe! Will leaned her head against his chest, cradling her like a frightened child. Gradually his breathing was returning to normal, but was still scared, very scared ... Tears sprang to his eyes, soaking the shirt Will.

-I-I'm sorry, Will ...

-Noo ... In! Do not apologize, (rubbing his hand on her arm, trying to calm her down) everything is fine ... it's okay ... Emma looked at Will with watery eyes.

-Will ... I do not wanna be alone tonight ...

-I am not going to nowhere, In. Do not worry ... I can sleep on the couch and ...

No! And-I do not wanna f-stay alone in my room! (Stammering) n-I can not, Will. I do not want ... I, I ...

-Shh, shh ... okay, okay ... Come ...

Will straightened the pillow making her lie down on the bed. He lay behind her, snuggling her body close to her, hugging her waist. Emma felt his breath brushing against his neck. Her legs curled.

-In will be alright ... Shh, shh ... (Said patting her hand) Emma closed her eyes.

-Uhmm ...

-Get some sleep ... Schuester kissed her cheek.

* * *

And again, sorry for terrible English!


	4. Chapter 4

It was dark, very dark. She could not see anything, all black. Someone came into the room, I could _feel it_approaching. Emma cowered against the wall, pulling his legs to his _chest., Go away!_ _please!_ He did stand up, dragging her to bed.

-You want to know how you feel _dirty?_

-No ... I'm not _ready_ ... please! His voice trembled. He leaned over her small body, holding her wrists tightly. Carl started to run his tongue down his neck. -You will be _mine._ Emma screamed hysterically for help but nobody could hear her. Carl slapped her face hard, leaving a red mark.

_-Emma!_ _Emma!_ _What happened?!_ When she heard someone screaming his name, Carl disappeared into the darkness.

* * *

-Emma ... Emma ... Will whispered in her ear as he shook his shoulder slowly. The redhead opened his eyes _slowly-Uhnn ..._ She felt the unmistakable scent of his aftershave. _... Will-Emma_ rolled to the other side, a man with curly hair and almond eyes were smiling with a guy silly.

Morning, Cinderella ... coffee is on the table.

Good morning, Will. (She paused and clenched eyebrows) You made coffee? The teacher stood up and walked to the door. -If you do not hurry, vai cool! said smiling. Then the counselor went to the bathroom to brush his teeth and comb his hair. A few minutes later he was ready. Schuester prepared the table exactly the way she would do, put things in _places_ where exactly _put., Carl never prepared a breakfast for me, he would never ..._ thought you took the smile from his lips for a split second but Will was just smiling at her the bad memories disappeared like magic. He poured orange juice into the glass and handed it to Emma.

_Su-sugo, Señorita._

Thank you, _Señor._ They both laughed. Will sat in front of her eating a pancake in silence. Occasionally they exchanged a few glances. He watched her delicate fingers holding the sandwich as he _ate., What is happening to you, Will?_ _because you're looking at it that way?_ Ginny realized that Will not looked away and blushed.

What is it, _Will?_ Said shyly.

-What? Ah! (Smiling) nothing ... She smiled a little bit into the sandwich and when he dropped a little grape jelly on her lips.

-In ... has jelly on your lips ... Her eyes bugged out.

-I need to clean! When the supervisor would get up, Will left the chair and went to her side, holding her by her shoulders.

No, no, In ... let me help her, said in a soft voice. Will leaned forward slowly and kissed her lips gently kiss her and feel the sweet taste of jelly at the same time was an incredible feeling. He stepped back, watching her face. -Still has a little bit _here ..._ Will kissed her again, and walked away, licking his lips. He had never noticed before how her lips were soft. Emma sighed.

-If you have not finished the coffee we arrive late, Will. said smiling.

You're right ... (Sighing) Want more juice?

* * *

The day unwound normally. Will Schuester has exercises for your Spanish class as usual, had to endure jokes from Sue about her hair, and the affairs of the glee club. Students began to distrust his _friendship_ with Emma. And when the two were seen together in the hallway, some students whistled, making them ashamed. When you hit the bell for recess, Will ran to get it in your living room, but was not there. Then he went to the staff room before arriving near the door, heard Emma talking to Coach Shannon on _something_ that stopped him in the hallway, Schuester leaned against the wall to hear them hidden.

He is a good man, Shannon ... I know he is!

-Just do not want you to get _hurt_ again, In ... Emma lowered her head and pursed her lips.

-C-carl was _different,_ you know.

Will clenched _eyebrows:-Carl?_ _Who is this "Carl?"_

-Carl also was gentle at first, and you know how it all _ended._ Whatever Emma Shannon wanted most in the world was for her happiness. She was worried about her friend because she knew by heart be so pure, people could take advantage of it, and it hurt like _Carl did._ And the coach was willing to do anything not to let that happen again.

-Emma ... answer me one thing, you're in love with him? The redhead was silent for a few seconds, then looked into the eyes of his friend and said, smiling:

-Yes, I am ...

Will swallowed and closed his eyes. _'Oh, my god ..._ Those words touched his heart in a way I had never felt before, it seemed that his stomach was full of butterflies. The truth was that the other day when he rescued Emma and then slept with her in his arms at that moment he discovered how good it was to hold her, feel her soft skin and smell her and kiss her cheek lovingly make in your arm to see her sleep. Until then, sex was their only _priority,_ but Will found that there are many feelings that can be shared beyond that. And there was this guy named "Carl." _Who is this guy after all?_ Thought. Some teachers entered the room, Will took the time to come along with them.

Good morning! Will said sitting at the table. The Coach Beiste took his tray and said before leaving:

-Well, I'm done. Have a good day, pumpkins! Shannon took a few steps and then turned, watching them was laughing with Will, maybe some joke he had told. _Maybe he is a nice guy._ Thought, and left.

* * *

The first thing I did upon arriving at Emma's apartment was take the shoes were killing her. Then she ran to shower because I had an _appointment_ and could not be late. After finishing the bath, dressed quickly and headed back to the kitchen to prepare a quick snack. He took two slices of bread and jam in the middle now. Suddenly the phone rang.

-Hello?

Hi, In!

Hi, Will. How are you?

Well, I ... (On the other side of the line Will put his hand behind his head. _'You keep acting like an idiot, Will!_Thought to himself.) You're free to leave now?

Oh, sorry Will ... But today I have an appointment.

His smile disappeared. - _How well a commitment?_ Thought.

-C-commitment? Will tried to disguise his disappointment.

-Yes. Every Tuesday I do volunteer work in an orphanage, sorry for not having warned him before.

-Really? I did not know. Emma realized that Will was a little disappointed.

-Will you like to come with me? That really was not in his plans. And honestly, I never had a way with children. But if it meant staying close to her, then he would accept the invitation.

In-Sure! I arrive there in a few minutes.

* * *

The orphanage was not far from the apartment of Emma, just a few blocks. In fact the orphanage was a common American house, which housed so far 16 children between two and seven years. Emma made small donations and also gave educational support for them. Once Will parked in front of the house, he walked around the car and opened the door for Emma, extending his hand. Still holding his hand, she walked over and gave him a soft kiss on the closed his eyes when she kissed the world seemed to stop in his _back.-Control yourself!_

Thanks, you're a gentleman Will ... He said looking at him with her innocent _eyes., Not look at me like, Emma!_ _Like this makes me want to kiss you more._ Thought.

-You will love these children, Will. They are very special.

-So what are we waiting for, let? Said smiling. They traveled all the way to the entrance holding hands. Rosie, a middle-aged gray met them cheerfully.

-How are you, Emma! The lady hugged the redhead, who retired and then looked at Will with curiosity. -I see you brought a friend, how are you called? They greeted each other with a handshake.

-I am Will Schuester. We worked at the same school.

-Oh! So you're Will Schuester? You know, (she approached Will and lowered the tone somewhat) _Emma speaks volumes about you._ Will looked at Emma with a mischievous smile on her lips, she looked away blushing.

Come on! Children are eager to see her Miss Pillsbury!

The children were all gathered in the living room watching a drawing when Emma appeared, some of them shouted his name and ran to hug her. Mr. Pillsbury! She hugged and kissed everyone. Only Meggie, a beautiful five year old girl had not left the couch. Meggie sat with her legs curled close to his chest, looked sad. Will watched Emma as she sat beside the girl.

-What's wrong, honey? The girl did not answer, instead, lowered his head and began to cry.

Ee-I-v-I will never be aa-endowed! Emma put a hand on his chest, as if feeling his heart clench inside. She wanted to say something comforting, after all this was his job, to give emotional and psychological support, but the words just do not come out of his mouth. Realizing that Emma was too thrilled with the situation, Will wanted to help her somehow just did not know how. Then he crouched down in front of the girl and said:

-Hey, baby ... do not be sad. Do you think anyone would be crazy not to want to take home this beautiful girl with green eyes? He wiped her tears with his thumb.

-Y-You think I'm pretty? Meggie gave a small smile.

-Of course! You're beautiful, Meggie. Will looked up catching the eye of Emma, her eyes were brimming with the surprise of Schuester, Meggie threw his arms around his neck, giving him a warm hug.

Thank you! He gulped not knowing what to say, so Will leaned his left hand in the middle of the back of the little girl and began to rub it gently. She felt like crying, but held firm to not do it in front of Emma.

It's okay, honey.

-Anyone want cookies?! Rosie came into the room carrying a tray full of chocolate biscuits. The children ran around her crying-I want! I want!

-Ohh ... are not you forgetting something? Rosie taught to children that they should always thank the good Lord before making any meal, even if only biscuits. Then they held hands making a circle in the middle of the room, and began to pray the prayer of thanksgiving. Emma and Will also joined them. While everyone was praying with his eyes closed, Will opened his eyes and stared at Emma, he got every detail, her small nose, his chin doll, her beautiful copper hair banging shoulders. - _She looks like an angel._ He asked to himself as a lovely woman, beautiful and sweet have not had _that_ kind of intimacy with a man. Maybe because I was extremely shy, or because all men who have dated the rejected. If the rejection was the problem, then all were crazy!

After the biscuits, Will began to feel more comfortable with children. It was as if everyone was part of a big was delighted when he told the club who ran the school choir and then suggested that he sing a song for children.

Well, it is ... that (scratching his neck) I did not bring the guitar with me ... Rosie smiled and stood up.

It will not be problem! Be back soon, Mr. Schuester. Rosie returned minutes later bringing a guitar a little dusty. The guitar was in perfect condition, but for lack of use some strings were out of tune. But that does not stop him from adapting some notes. Their difficulty was remembering some music for children actually could not remember any!That moment was on TV a cartoon former '80s, "The get-along gang". A flashback went through her mind when her father bought his first guitar, Will trained his first notes listening to the opening song of this drawing. A smile grew on his face at the memory of a memory of his childhood.

Very well! (Said returning to reality) Everyone here knows how to sing the song "The get-along gang"?

-YES! They all answered in unison.

-Ohhh! I see that everyone is pretty excited, right? So here we go!

(Knock on guitar)

Get along gang, get along gang  
Each one so special in his own way  
Montgomery's the leader and he's such a good sport  
the gang get along get along gang

(Emma took Meggie on her lap, the girl wrapped her legs around her waist and her arms around his neck. Guiding The leaned his face on the girl's face, cradling her in the rhythm of the song.)

There's Woolma and Dotty with the spirit  
And the fresh Bingo does not rule it  
The Logical Portia will figure it out  
And that's the spirit of the leadership

(Will noticed how Emma seemed loveliest Meggie while cradled in his arms. He smiled at her and she smiled at him. And this exchange made her heart flutter faster)

get up, get along with the gang  
Come on! Their adventures do not end  
Get up! (With the Get Along ang G, ua ua ua ua ua ua  
ua au)  
Get up! With the Get Along Gang

The gang get along, get along gang  
Each one so special in his own way  
Montgomery is the leader and he's such a good sport!  
The gang get along, get along gang

There's Woolma and Dotty with the spirit  
Bingo with pranks and who doesn? T ruin it  
Logical Portia will figure it out  
And last Zipper, the lean machine

Get up with the get along gang  
Come on, Their adventures don? T end  
Get up get along with the ga-aaaaa-ang  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh

Get up with the get along gang  
Each one, has to move on his way  
Get up get along with the ga-aaaaa-ang  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Get-up

When Will ended, the children cheered for more.

* * *

Until the next chapter, folks!


	5. Chapter 5

After saying goodbye to the lovable Rosie, the two continued talking on the porch.

-You were absolutely amazing with the children, Will! It was so helpful, so natural, I think you would be a good father ... A gust of wind shook her hair gently, Will gently placed them behind her ear.

-I would say the same about you ... Will smiled a little and then got a little serious. He was no longer supporting control your feelings, just couldn't anymore. For how long will I keep lying to myself? He thought. How could I imagine that this would happen to me? _me!_ Irony of fate decided to play a trick on me. A man who swore with both feet together he would never have a relationship that will never go out with a woman if their relationship was not based only on _sex._ And now here I am, with my heart pounding in my chest, holding the hands of a woman for whom I am completely, madly, madly in love. But there are is a small, no, a big detail that is troubling _me, the_ bet. I feel like I'm lying. The only good side is that if wasn't for this game, I would not be standing here in front of this _angel._ But on the other hand, I was feeling terrible! I wanted to start a relationship with her being the first time in my life, one hundred percent honest.

-Emma, I need to tell you something ...

-What? Will looked at the floor not knowing where to start, still feeling ashamed. Will approached her bringing her delicate hands close to his heart. He sighed and decided to go straight to the point.

-First of all, I want you to know that I am very, very in love for you, Emma! I know we met each other a week ago, but for me it is as if we had met already for a long time! And I also know you're in love with me, I see it in your eyes every day.

-I am so obvious? The two burst into laughter. The Spanish teacher kissed her knuckles.

I can not deny, Emma. I love you! And I want to make our relationship official. Will took her hands on his chest firmly and said:

-Emma, you want to be my girlfriend?

_"Emma, you want to be my girlfriend?"_ She felt her legs softened, I heard right? she thought. The man of my dreams was right in front of me asking if I wanted to be his girlfriend? His eyes started to get wet.

- Oh, will ... Emma put a hand over her mouth. That's what I want most in this world.

-So ... this is a "yes"?

-Yes ... yes! Replied smiling. Will threw his arms around her waist, lifting her up and spinning her around himself. He Could not explain with words how happy he was! Will put her on the floor and held his face giving kisses on his lips. -I ... you ... Love ... very ... very ... much! Suddenly the weather decided to change the mood of a sudden. The winds howl and began to shake the leaves tightly, sounds of thunder could be heard coming from nearby.

-We better to hurry!, because a big storm is coming! Emma suggested.

You're right, let's go. The two ran hand in hand, but on the way the rain began to fall with great force, leaving them soaked. Will opened the car's door for Emma, then he turned and got in the car. The redhead noticed the shirt and his jeans were more wet than your clothes. She leaned from the space between them touching his shirt.

-Will, you can not stay long in those clothes soaked! You could get a cold!

Do not worry, Em! It' okay. Emma shook her head.

No, no, no. You need to change clothes! My brother left some clothes in my apartment on vacation last year, I can lend them to you. Will rolled his eyes laughing.

-Okay! You won! He held her chin and gave her a kiss on the mouth. -I love you.

* * *

After arriving at the apartment, Their clothes were not so sodden, but still very wet. Will followed Emma to the room. The wardrobe was impeccably organized. Blouses and skirts were separated by size and color. Emma opened a drawer and took out two shirts, a light gray V and one long sleeve.

-Which one Do you want to use?

-That. He pointed to the gray. She searched for pants, and found only one black Adidas pant with white stripes on the sides. Will grabbed the clothes and went into the bathroom to get changed. Meanwhile, she organized the clothes back in the wardrobe. Will unfolded the shirt checking his size. The T-shirt was small, but it would fit him. He had forgotten to close the door, leaving opened. There was a mirror on the bathroom wall. By the time he was taking her shirt, Emma accidentally saw his reflection in the mirror, and saw Will for the first semi-naked. Her eyes widened, it was almost impossible to ignore, even for someone so blushful as she was. His torso was like one of those Greek statues seen in museums. It was incredibly sculpted in full measure, no exaggeration. Of course Emma felt his muscles before , when they embraced, but did not realize how they really were under the clothes. When Will left the bathroom, she quickly turned her back pretending he was arranging things in the wardrobe.

-The T-shirt is a little tight, but the pants are great. The redhead turned back.

-Oh, r-really?

The storm get worse and worse, the wind and rain knocked on the windows with such force that did shake. Will looked at his girlfriend with abandoned dog's face: -May I stay here, with... you? She smiled.

-Of course! Do you want to watch TV or eat anything while I take a bath? It is too early to leave. He walked quietly to her doing that seductive look and held her hands. Will bowed his neck and kissed her in the mouth. -Just Don't take too long, okay?

* * *

That situation couldn't be better. Spend the night with my girlfriend, it was everything I wanted! Schuester thought. He even pictured the scene in your mind, spend the rest of the night with Emma in his arms, wrapped in a blanket, watching a good movie, and eating popcorn. Will went to her room to get a blanket and discovered a habit they had in common; sing in the shower. Of course she wasn't like Rachel, but her voice was soft and refined, he smiled in delight. The Spanish teacher returned to the leaving room leaving the blanket on the couch, and went to the kitchen to cook popcorn. Once ready, put the bowl on the table and waited for his girlfriend while he watching TV. Suddenly his phone vibrated. Will took it out of his pocket and read the message:

"It's the last week, Don juan. When are you going take her virginity?" He looked at the message in disgust. It made her stomach to knot and remember the horrible person he was. Will hadn't courage at the moment, but someday would have to tell her the truth. Will hung up the phone and put it back in his pocket. -You don't deserve this, Emma...not really! thought. Your thoughts about it were dissolved when Emma folded her arms around his neck from behind the couch and gave him an unexpected kiss on the cheek. The counselor emanating aroma of roses.

-Uhumn ... you're smells good... She was wearing a blue nightdress and her hair tied in a ponytail, leaving a loose fringe.

-You cooked popcorn! She turning around on the couch. Will adjusted the pillow behind your back and put your legs up on the couch, there was enough space left for her tiny body. Then she lay down beside him, getting back to him,in this position she could watch the movie without problems.

-What will we watching? said grabbing some popcorn and putting in your mouth.

-Marley and Me ... I ... Will realized that she got the popcorn by hand, without rubber gloves.

-Emma ... you're not wearing gloves! The redhead turned to him.

-Ohh! yeah... I think the therapy is working, I even remembered to put them on.

-Wow, sweetie ... I'm very, very proud of you! Will grabbed her chin and gave her several kisses on the rosy cheek, making her laugh.

-W-will ... O-oh o-the movie will start!

-Oh, sorry! He put his face in her face and pulled her closer to him, hugging her.

* * *

Will Schuester "was" the kind of guy who didn't like movies so much sentimental. Actually, He had never seen a movie about drama or romance in his life. Will usually enjoyed watching action movies and... well, you know... But he was really enjoying "Marley and Me". It reminded him of when he was a kid and had a dog named Denver. When Denver got sick, his parents told him they were taking him to a farm. _-Denver will have more space to play, Will._ That's what their said to him. But in fact they were taking Denver to _sacrifice him_. -Poor, Denver... he thought. The movie was already in the final.

"A dog does not need fancy cars, fancy house or clothing brands. A stick is great for him. A dog does not care if you are rich or poor, smart or dumb. Give your heart to him, and he will give yours ... "

Emma began to cry. -Oh, my god. This is so sad! Isn't Will? He didn't answer. She turned to him and saw that his eyes were brimming with water.

-Are you crying?

-Me? No, no, of course not! Will quickly ran a hand through his eyes. Emma's eyes narrowed.

-Yes, you were ...

-I was not! The redhead raised an eyebrow and continued staring at him.

-Okay, I was ...

-Oh! I knew you ...

Suddenly the lights went out. The apartment was all black and Emma began to panic.

-Oh god ... W-will ... It's dark ... is ... Emma grabbed her boyfriend pulling her shirt. Will laughed amused her phobia.

-Ha! ha! ahnn ... I know! It's okay sweetie. Just let me get up ... I'll get the flashlight.

-No, Will! y-you don't u-understand ... he's can be h-here... he can be w-watching u-us... Will clenched his eyebrows starting to get worried and _very scared._ Will realized by the tone of her voice that she was not kidding. He could feel her trembling in his arms.

-Honey, I don't understand. Who are you talking about? After a few seconds of silence, Emma replied, his voice was weak and trembling.

-C-carl...

* * *

Several minutes after electricity came back, Will returned from the kitchen with a cup of tea and sat down next to Emma, rubbing her back with one hand.

-Here, you'll feel better.

-Thank you.

If Will was not with her, Emma could have suffered another nervous breakdown. The counselor had calmed down a bit, but still scared,_ very scared._ The cup trembled in her hand.

-Em ... it's okay with you? Why were you so scared?

Emma was ashamed of herself and ashamed to face him and tell him all your insecurities. She was feeling weak for not being able to solve their own personal problems, her fears. - _A 30 year old woman acting like a scared little girl, a little girl who is still caught in the grip of the past._ she thought. Her lips began to tremble, Emma covered her face with her hands as if she could hide tears from Will.

-Hey, Em... Come here... Will wrapped her body with his arms. Emma leaned her head on Will's chest. -Shh... shh...

-I-I-I can not t-take this anymore... She began to cry. I'm so tired, s-so tired...

Will desperately wanted to help her, but didn't know how. Seeing her like that was heartbreaking. He stared at the ceiling with tears in his eyes.

-Emma, tell me what happened. Please sweetheart...-I-I want to help you...

She rubbed her eyes and turned away from him. Schuester wiped a tear from her cheek gently with his thumb. Emma grabbed his hands looking into his eyes.

-It's okay... But it's a long story ...

* * *

Another chapter finished! You're enjoying the story? Let me know! Until next time!


	6. Chapter 6

First of all, I want to make it clear that I never really loved him. Actually, I thought what I felt for him was love, but it wasn't. Carl was a master at seducing women, and he had all the tools in their hands, charming, beautiful smile, friendliness, smart ... unfortunately I was one of his victims. _How could I be so naive?_ If I knew things would get worse I would never have accepted his invitation to dinner that night ...

In the beginning, Carl was very romantic and gentleman. I think he treated me in a cordial and respectful way, because he knew exactly what I expected from a relationship, and I fell in his trap. Sometimes he bought me flowers, he always opened the car door or pulled up a chair to me sit. He used to say that I was his "Bella Sawn". I thought it all very cute. But living with him after a few days, I began to feel that all this cordiality wasn't honest, that didn't come from his heart. He was polite, but in some moments I realized that Carl was trying to convince me.

If someone asked me what I learned from that failed relationship, I'd say you never know a person completely, and I learned that in the hard way, for sure. Carl began to show characteristics of his insanity slowly. And I remember how it all began ...

* * *

-Carl! I already told you, he's just a coworker! He always looked forward, driving his Hyundai Azera madly. He braked hard almost trampling two boys walking through in crosswalk. Emma shouted placing a hand on his chest.

-CARL! After the scare, he glared at his girlfriend.

-You think I'm blind, Emma? I saw him caressing your arm! She shook her head perplexed, not knowing what to say.

It all started a few minutes ago, when Carl went to get Emma at work. Usually he always get Emma in her room, but that day he was late. He was a dentist, and after consulting the last patient of the day, the dentist was to meet _another woman_ in a hotel. Although they are dating for two months, they hadn't yet crossed the "red flag". Every time Carl tried to approach her closely, Emma avoided him saying that she wasn't prepared, things were going too fast. Earlier, the dentist was understandable. But after a while, he became impatient at times and in some cases arguing with her. His words always hurt her, and Emma cried all the times feeling guilty. And the lack of intimacy with her was making his male hormones explode. So Carl started to meet some women ...

Raul was the new Math Teacher. He was a descendant of Spanishs and just as Carl, he was also dark and very charming. Although Raul was a great guy, even he couldn't escape the insults of Sue Sylvester. One day, the Physical Education teacher made a joke in front of all the other teachers made him very embarrassed. Emma thought that was very unfair and defended him, leaving coach Sue no reaction. The coach gave them an angry look and turned away. From there, they became friends. When the last bell rang, Emma accompanied his friend to the parking lot.

-Are you sure you do not want to ride? -Said the charming brunette.

-No, thank you. Carl is late, but he always comes to pick me up. Raul gave her a smile and rubbed her right arm fondly.

-Emma, thanks for everything! See you tomorrow.

-See you! He got into the car and drove away.

Carl had parked his Hyundai Azera few minutes before. And saw them by the rearview mirror. Once Raul left the parking lot, the dentist removed his seat belt and got out of his car, slamming the door hard. Emma was still in the middle of the parking lot when suddenly was startled when he felt a hand grabbing her arm.

-Carl?!

Come here! He dragged his girlfriend to her car. Puck and Finn were walking around and watched that scene shocked.

* * *

** -**It's the Mr. Pillsbury! Puck said putting an arm in front of his friend obliging him to stop walking.

-God... what's happening?

-Let's go find out! Finn grabbed the Puck's jacket.

-No, Puck! Forget it. we shouldn't care about other people's problems! The badboy pushed way his friend, making him take his hands from his jacket.

-I have seen this _happening before,_ Finn! At first, nobody cares. We just regret only when _someone_ goes to the hospital with a nose or a broken rib! No, Finn. I'll go see what's going on! And the boy turned his back on his friend.

-Puck!

* * *

-What's the problem with you, Carl?! You're hurting me! He pushed Emma into the front seat and then got into the car.

-Who was that guy?

-What the ... He cut her off.

-Answer me! Carl yelled making her wince at the bank. -Who was that guy?

-h-he's just a c-co-worker, Carl! Emma wasn't recognizing him, he seemed to be a _different person_. The dentist grabbed her wrist forcefully, looking straight in her eyes.

-Listen to me, Emma! I don't want to see him close to you, ever, ever again! understand?!

-Carl, I ...

-You understand?! The guidance counselor felt Carl's hand squeezing tighter her wrist. She was so scared that she couldn't even talk. Emma just nodded. Carl dropped her wrist when Puck knocked on the car window.

-It's all right, Mr. Pillsbury? The redhead looked at her boyfriend with wide eyes, the dentist gave him a fake smile and a look of "be nice and say that everything is fine or ..."

-It's okay, Noah. It's everything okay. She replied in a trembling voice. The boy wasn't convinced. Puck narrowed his eyes and stared at Carl for a few seconds, the dark man smirked and started the engine of the car.

-If you say so ... Puck stood watching him leave the parking lot.

_-I don't trust him, not really_. he thought to himself.

* * *

I arrived at my apartment devastated. I thought I'd broke with him, actually, I should have broke with him long before, but Carl was very nervous and I was afraid of his reaction. So I made the biggest mistake of my life, I decided to wait and talk with him in the other day, when he was calmer. When I arrived at school the next morning, for my surprise, there was a apology card and a huge vase of tulips on my desk. Carl took me to lunch and gave me a thousand apologizes, saying he loved me, and would never behave that way. _He really was very convincing,_ and I accepted to give one more chance. Carl behaved well for awhile, until the day that I began to suspect he was cheating on me ...

* * *

Every day the dentist went to dinner at her apartment. She had given him a copy of his apartment key, then the dentist came in and out anytime he wanted. _Another big mistake,_ she thought. He acted as if he was already married to Emma, and Carl always arrived late for dinner. Their excuses were always the same, "many patients"; "had to meet an emergency," and even the classic "car tire punctured;" etc.. Emma began to suspect it wasn't possible something unforeseen happens every day. One night, the redhead was cooking soup, when Carl arrived.

-Hey, what we have for dinner? Emma noticed he had breath of alcohol. Carl grabbed a beer and sat at the table. Emma took a carrot and began to cut it without making eye contact with him.

-You arrived late again ... Carl took a sip of beer and licked his lips.

-I had a very tough day ... he replied dryly. Emma placed a soup ladle and put a plate on the table, Carl pulled the dish to see the inside content closer and sniffed.

-Soup, Emma? I hate soup ... He said pushing the plate way. She closed her eyes and pursed her lips angrily, throwing the towel on the table.

-You know what, Carl? I'm tired! Every day you arrive late for dinner and always give me excuses! Tell me the truth, you're going out with another woman isn't?! Tell me! Emma shouted.

Carl took the last sip of beer and got up walking towards her.

-You want to know the truth, Emma? He walked a little closer to her, making her take two steps back. -Yeah... I've been seeing some women...Her lower lip began to tremble and her eyes filled with tears. That was the last straw, at that moment, all the respect, admiration and passion she had for Carl, died there. He approached even more, making her get closer to the edge of the counter. He yelled in her face:

-Do you want to know why I hang out with others women, Emma?! I hang out with others women, because you are _unable to give me what I want!_

Emma slapped him in the face.

-_You're disgusting_ ... The guidance counselor tried to push him away, but Carl grabbed his right arm and punched her in the face. She fell and rolled on the floor.

-Come here, bitch! He pulled her by the hair, forcing her to stay face down on the table. Carl pressed Emma's head hard against the wood, shouting in her ear.

-You have to understand one thing, Emma! I'm _your man_ and you do what I tell you to do!, understand?! And from today, you will obey me! When I get tired from work and want to eat chicken with potatoes, you will cook for me! When I ask you a beer, you'll bring to me! And the next time I want to _fuck you_, you're going _to fuck with me_, understand?!

Emma sobbed desperately praying to get out of this terrible nightmare. Carl slammed her head back against the table, causing her to scream.

-You understand?!

-Y-yes... p-please, Carl ... His voice was shaky. He turned away from her saying:

-Now wipe your face, you're horrible ...

* * *

My life was becoming literally a hell, and Carl was Satan. He tormented me in every way you can imagine. He beat me, and hurt me for any reason. Once I forgot to pass his favorite T-shirt, and you know what was the punishment? He burned my arm with the iron ... The hematomas he left in my arms and neck were easy to hide with clothing. The problem was the eyes, even with make-up, everyone could noticed. I always had to lie, and I knew I couldn't convince everybody. I began to realize that Puck was suspecting something, once in a while he came into my office to ask for "advices", but actually Puck wanted to find some clue of _what was happening to me._

I lost weight and could no longer concentrate on my work. One day in the teacher's lounge, I realized that Sue Sylvester was looking at me all the time. I was holding a piece of bread, and when I looked at my hand, it was shaking nonstop. From there, it wasn't long for rumors begin to spread. Shannon also pressed me every day to talk about what was happening, and of course I always said that everything was going well. I started to get away from friends and isolate myself even more. Day after day, Carl became more and more aggressive. He threatened me saying that if I betray, some of my friends _would get hurt_. Every day before go to sleep, I bent my knees and prayed to God to get me out of that nightmare.

And then, one day, Lord heard my prayers ...

* * *

Shannon entered the men's room and found Puck sitting on a bench, finishing pack your things in the backpack.

-What is it now? Is this some kind of meeting? said Coach Beiste. After training, Puckerman sent him a note from a friend, asking her to go meet him in the men's room.

-It's Mr. Pillsbury, Coach. I think she's in trouble ...

-I know ... Beiste sighed and closed his eyes. -I've tried talking to her about it, but she always avoid me, changes the subject or says it's okay. I really don't know what to do ...

The boy stood up.

-I know _what we need to do_, but I need your help.

-Noah ...

-Trust me! Will you help me? The boy held out his hand, for her seal the deal. Shannon was reluctant. What does Puck was planning? On the other hand, the coach wanted desperately to help her friend.

-Okay, I will.

-Great! The boy turned around and when he was at the door, Shannon said:

-Noah, can I ask you a question? Puck turned and shrugged. -Why do you care so much about Mr. Pillsbury?

-Because the _same thing_ happened with my mother...

* * *

Whoa! I did not think I would finished this chapter so soon! Until next time folks!


	7. Chapter 7

Note: In this chapter, you will read some passages that demonstrate physical aggression and violence. Thank you.

* * *

As always, Carl arrived home drunk that day ...

I'll confess something, since I was a little girl, I always dreamed that day when I had a boyfriend, I would to cook him all kinds of food. Although I have a job, and take care of my own money, I think I tend to be a good housewife. And I really would not mind having to cook for the man I love. But I didn't love Carl, and even cook dinner for him was torture for me! One day, when I was preparing a stew of meat, I thought of _putting rat poison as an ingredient_. He was making me become someone I was not. After thinking a little bit, I gave up the idea immediately. That was not me, Emma would never do that!

when Carl arrived home, I was lying on my bed reading the Bible. I heard him mumbling something and grabbing a beer from the fridge. A few minutes later, Carl appeared at the door of my room, I could smell the alcohol away. He watched me for a few seconds, with his hands resting on the anvil. This time, he was calm, but there was something in his eyes, something sinister.

-What are you doing, Emma?

-Reading the Bible. You should also read, Carl.

The dentist took two steps forward, closing the door behind him.

-You know, Em... I read the Bible ... Carl locked the door and put the key in his pants pocket. He started to approach the guindance counselor, unbuttoning his shirt buttons. Emma's eyes widened. At each step, Emma shrank more and more, her heart pounding in her chest.

-On-Cor 7:3-4 says: "Let the husband render to his wife what is due him, and likewise the wife to her husband ..." Carl threw his shirt on the floor and began removing the belt of his trousers. He smelled of alcohol and sweat. Emma began to panic.

-C-carl, what are you doing?

-I'm just demanding what is rightfully mine. He climbed onto the bed, crawling on top of her. Emma shrugged legs covering them with a blanket.

-N-no! Please, Carl ... Her voice came out very weak and shaky.

-What is it, honey? Why are you shaking so?

He pulled her legs guidance counselor screamed hysterically, desperately trying to flee the clutches of him, but he grabbed her by her small waist, causing her to fall back into bed. Emma cried, begged for help.

-Shut up! He yelled.

Carl slapped her face, her head turned to the other side. The dentist took advantage that Emma was dazed and helpless, and started to get rid of his pants. Once done, pulled her knees, fitting in between your legs. -You will be mine, Emma! Carl ripped her nightdress voraciously, licking and sucking her bare skin. When consciousness returned her, she started screaming again shaking his legs and his arms.

-N-no ... no! Stop, C-carl! Help! Help!

-I told you to shut up, bitch! Carl grabbed Emma's throat with both hands, pressing it tightly.

-C-C-ca-r-l ... Emma tried desperately to push him away, but her body was trapped under the strong body of Carl. For her, winning that battle was almost impossible. The dentist's fingers tightened on her neck harder, causing her to suffocate. Emma began to choke and lose consciousness, and at that moment, Emma thought she was dying. Everything started getting blurred in front of her eyes, could not see anything. His ears could no longer capture sounds clearly, everything seemed to be going slow and confusing.

With her eyes half-closed and with little awareness that still had left, Emma saw a kind of shadow smudged red and white into the room. Soon after, another shadow appeared, only that this was bigger than the other, and it was blue. Emma thought they were angels sent by God to take her to heaven. Suddenly, it started to get dark, but could still hear voices screaming for a few seconds your name and Carl's, sounds of feet running around the bed and even sirens coming from far away.

I felt my body being pulled up, and then I fainted.

* * *

Four hours before...

-Come on, Finn. You will give up now?

Puck and Finn were running side by side in football training. The previous day, they went to the trainer's room to tell Shannon about what they were planning to do to help Ms. Pillsbury. The coach wanted badly help her friend, but after listening to the boys, totally disagreed. It was a nonsense! She wanted no part of it. They came out of her room a little disappointed, but Puckzilla was determined, and he convinced Finn.

-Are you sure you want to continue with this? Said Finn.

-It's the only way! Come on, man! We must be "convincing"! Finn swallowed dry without looking around. The boy sighed and said:

-I'm sorry, Puck ...

Finn gave a nice punch right in your friend's eye, causing him to fall to the ground. Finn jumped on him, punching him and kicking him. They rolled on the grass beating until Coach Shannon put a stop to.

-ENOUGH! she shouted. -I WANT TO SEE YOU TWO IN FIGGIN'S ROOM! NOW!

Puck sat holding a bag of ice on his nose, Finn sat next to him with his arms crossed, Shannon was sitting on the couch wanting to kill them only with your eyes.

-I do not want to know who started the fight! I've made my decision, you are expelled from the football team for two months! The coach stood up screaming.

-Are you crazy?! You can not evict them from the football team! Puck and Finn are great players, We will not win the championship without them!

-Then find new players ... Figgins said noting something in his notebook showing no importance. Shannon put her hands on her hips sighing.

-Please, Mr. Figgins. There is another option?

Finn Puck squinted as if to say: "-I said that this plan would not work! Now we will be expelled from the team because of you!" Puck stared back at him mentally answering: "Do not worry, I have everything under control." Noah raised his hand slowly.

-What Noah? Figgins said.

-Mr. Figgins ... Can we make another deal? The principal rested his hands under his chin, raising an eyebrow. He squeezed his eyes watching the boy curiously and said:

-I'm listening.

The plan was almost ruined, but in the end everything worked out. Noah got what he wanted, instead of being expelled from the team, Puck and Finn had to do volunteer service in the school and the best part, go talk with Miss Pillsbury.

As much as he endeavored not to notice, it was impossible. Emma was wearing a salmon-sleeved cardigan 3/4 and Noah stared at the bruise hidden beneath his thick wrist. -I'm so sorry, Miss Pillsbury ... the boy thought. He noticed that Emma was thinner than the last time he saw her. And by his expression, his tired eyes and tone of voice, he would say she was a very high level of depression.

-So, why do you fight?

-It was Finn who provoked me first!

-No, it was Puck!

If they were playing a role of an actor, so the boys were doing a great job. Now all I needed was to put into practice the second part of the plan. Puck gave a wink to his friend, giving him the signal.

-Oh ... oh, my head hurts! I'm getting dizzy... Finn put a hand on his head, leaning forward. Emma's eyes widened opening. The boy fell to the ground pretending to faint. Instinctively the redhead rushed to help him, kneeling beside him.

-Noah, call the infirmary now!

-Yes, ma'am!

Puckzilla wasted no time and got up giving his back on the table, but instead of calling the infirmary, Noah pulled out a pen from his jacket and placed it inside the Emma's purse. -This is gonna be work! he thought positively. The pen was able to shoot for about 24 hours and still send the images via wifi to any computer, since that was configured to receive signals. There was only one problem, the signals were sent to the computer five minutes after capturing the images.

Finn suddenly opened his eyes, blinking a few times.

-Uhmm ... what happened?

-Oh my god, Finn! How do you feel? Emma asked, holding the boy's head. Finn leaned his elbows on the ground rising slowly.

-I'm fine, I'm fine ...

-No, Finn! You fainted! You may have suffered a serious injury to the skull and ...

RINNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGG!

-I'm sorry, Miss Pillsbury. But now we have to go! See you soon! E. .. thanks for your advice! Puck said as he held his friend by the shoulders. Emma gasped watching the boys out of his room.

-But, but, we haven't talk yet...

After school, Finn told his mother that he would meet some friends in Breadstix, but in fact, he and Puck were going to the apartment of Emma. Once Finn parked his car in front of her apartment, Puck took his laptop from his bag.

-The software is working? Finn asked looking for the small screen.

-Yes. But it's all black! I think Miss Pillsbury has not yet found our little "gift".

-We need to be patients ... Finn said crossing his arms.

A few minutes later, Carl appeared driving his hyundai azera. The boys went down on the bench. Puck raised his head slightly and saw him entering the garage of the building.

-He already gone. Noah said. Finn looked back at the laptop screen and patted the arm of your partner spy.

-Hey, hey! Look at that! Said pointing to the screen. The software was capturing images from inside the room of Emma. The guindance counselor was searching her medicine for anxiety inside her purse, and by chance ended up finding a pen that Noah had placed inside. She did not realize that the pen was not hers, and placed it on top of the nightstand beside the bed. The angle was perfect. They could see half of the bed and a small part of the door up ahead. The images were captured in black and white, and occasionally the imagens froze, like a Web cam.

When Emma started taking off their clothes, Puck and Finn's eyes widened and then they put their hands over their eyes. The boys did not want to see Emma naked. This had nothing to do with "sexual imagination" or something like that, it was more out of respect and consideration for her. After placing her nightdress, Emma pulled the nightstand drawer and took out her Bible.

What happened next, you know ...

When Carl took the first slap, Puck and Finn wasted no time and called the police immediately. The boys were afraid for Emma, so they ran as fast as they could to her apartment. The attendant tried to keep them from running, panting, Puck explained the situation. Then the attendant allowed the boys to enter. Emma lived on the third floor, and unfortunately the only elevator in the building was being repaired. There was no other way, they would have to use the stairs.

Finally, they reached the third floor. She lived at number 34, Puck and Finn were at 26. The boys rushed: 27 ... 29 ... each passing second was precious. 30 ... 31 ... god only knows what Carl could be doing with Emma now! 32 ... 34. Finn knocked on the door three, four, five times, and nobody came. They felt that something bad was happening inside. Puck pushed his colleague to the side, and began trying to break down the door with the side of your body. Finn joined his friend. After several frustrated attempts, finally they broke the lock and the door opened.

The boys were faced with another problem. The Emma's bedroom door was locked too. Puck and Finn were sweaty and exhausted, but had to open that door anyway! They took a deep breath, restoring forces, and started to push the door again. Finn's shoulders were already sore, and every time he hit his body hard on the wood, it hurt even more. Puck also started to get tired.

We can not give up! Puck said as he clashed against the door.

Then, a miracle happened...

Some officers entered the apartment of Emma. One of them asked for Puck and Finn to depart the port. They were taller and stronger than boys, and managed to break the door down easily. When the men broke down the door, Carl turned his head, eyes wide. The police caught him red-handed with his hands on her neck. Puck and Finn entered the room shortly after. Their heart froze when he saw her unconscious on the bed.

-Is she... Puck thought by himself.

After the ambulance came, Emma was also taken to the hospital unconscious and Carl was handcuffed and arrested.

* * *

The worst part of it all was the humiliation and shame.

For a long time, I felt ashamed to face my parents, my students, and myself. You have no idea how it was so humiliating to do those _sexual_ _medical examinations_. I think if it were not for the help of the boys, Carl would have been able to take from me, what he thought that was his. And that's what happened ...

* * *

Will held hands firmly to Emma. Now, it all made sense, irrational fear of the dark, anxiety ... He swallowed hard looking at her with eyes red and full of tears, not wanting to believe that story, No, this can not have happened to her ... thought. How could this guy had the courage to hurt the sweetest, loving and beautiful woman I've ever met? This ... Carl, How could he to dared to slap my angel? If I had a time machine, I would go back in past and would provide a way to met her before him, I would do anything to see her happy. Every day, I would give her hundreds of tender kisses and not get tired of saying "I love you." I would nestle Emma in my arms until she fell asleep, then gently take her to bed and give a chaste kiss on her forehead saying: "Good night, ginger princess." Unlike that ... monster, I would give all my love and more. If I could give my heart to her, I would.

-Emma ... I-I'm sorry ... His voice came out weak and distaff. A tear rolled down her cheek. She wiped a bead with her little thumb, Will closed his eyes, sighing.

-I do not know what to say, Em, I-I ... what happened to you was ... was ... Will said squinting, Emma held his face with her hands, stroking it gently.

-It's all right now, sweetie. I never blurted this way with anyone before, not even with my parents or with my therapist. I am feeling lighter now. You were the only person who really listened to me by heart, the one that left me totally comfortable ...

The two smiled. William pulled his girlfriend to a warm hug, she rested her head on his chest and closed her eyes for a few seconds, feeling the familiar scent, the smell of Will. He was stroking her hair, feeling the wires slipping between his fingers.

-That's soo good ... The redhead said with her eyes still closed.

-Do you like it?

-U-uhm ...

Will continued stroking her hair until she fell asleep on his shoulder. He felt her body was more relaxed, and even the color pink on her cheeks had returned. Her tiny mouth was slightly open, his chest rising and falling slowly. The Spanish teacher looked at her and had to laugh to himself.

-Emma, you're the cutest thing I've ever seen in my life.

Realizing that his girlfriend had fallen asleep beside him, Will carefully wrapped an arm around her back and the other arm under her knees. She mumbled something meaningless.

_-Shh, shh ... I'm taking you to bed. Will whispered._

After placing the redhead on the bed, he lay down beside her giving Emma a goodnight kiss on the cheek. -Sleep well, my princess. Will said whispering in her ear. Will turned and put his hands behind his head, staring blankly at the ceiling. His thoughts would not let him sleep, his head was spinning. _How could a simple joke between friends could have given so much effect on me?_ he thought. Will have to tell the whole truth to Emma,he wanted to be honest with her.

_I had planned to talk to her about it tonight, but how could I after everything that happened_ to_ her? What Carl did with Emma is not even close to what I did, but ... I'm feeling guilty and bad! My biggest fear is that she will be angry with me, and broke with me ... No, I do not even want to think about this possibility! Emma is everything to me! She brightened my life! She is my light-of-sun, my soul-mate, the air I breathe! I can not lose her, I can not ..._

Will rolled back to the other side, leaning an elbow on the pillow. watching his lovely Emma asleep.

_-Tomorrow I'll tell her everything ..._

* * *

Attention fans! The next chapter will be very very sad ... See you there!


	8. Chapter 8

William was really determined telling the whole truth to Emma, he just didn't know _how_ to tell her. Will's biggest fear is that she could get so angry with him, and then they would possible break-up. Will had terribles nightmares about it the whole night, confused dreams with Carl chasing her down a dark alley, and in the others nightmares with Emma aksing him to disappear of her life and not come back ever again! Will woke up several times in the night panting and sweaty, he rolling in bed all night just thinking about it. Carl was in jail, there was no way he could hurt her again, and if he did, Will swore to himself that Carl would be a dead man! That's for sure.

- _I would never let anyone hurt my Angel again! _

Although his mind is going upside down, the next morning he decided he wanted to do a special day for Emma. Will wanted to reward her for all the pain Carl had caused. When he awoke in the next morning, the love of his life, the reason of his life, was totally safe at his side, sleeping comfortably with his head resting on his shoulder, her lips slightly parted, her red hair spread all over the pillow. He tucked a strand of her beautiful red hair behind her ear. - _My Princess seems to be having good dreams_ ... Will thought.

Emma was sleeping so deeply that she even woke up when he slowly slid out of bed the bed. He went to the bathroom and did all morning routines. After shaving and rinsing the face, the Spanish teacher stared at himself in the mirror.

- _You need to talk to her!_ _You need to talk to her!_ The voice echoed in his head.

Something was telling him that Emma needed to know the whole truth as soon as possible. Will was terrified not knowing what would be her reaction. Then he took a deep breath and decided to talk to her in that morning! He needed to put an end on that story. And he planned talk to her after the breakfast.

* * *

While the two slices of bread were roasting, Will took the milk, flour and eggs from the fridge. After mixing all the ingredients in the bowl, he took the skillet to the stove. When oil began to warm, Will poured some of the contents from the bowl over the pan. While the chemistry did the rest of the work, he opened the newspaper going straight to the crossword page.

- "Harnessing recycled material" That's easy! Recycle! Will wrote the word with a triumphant smile. "Land where it grows large and varied number of fruit trees?" Uhmm ... He thought for a moment. Orchard! "It results from the boiling of water or some other liquid?" He was so distracted by solving the puzzles that just totally forgetting the pancake in the pan.

- "It results from the boiling of water or some other liquid?" Will repeated. Suddenly he smelled something burning, his eyes widened. -Smoke! He went to the stove and turned it off quickly, the pancake was burnt on one side and raw on the other. With a spatula, Will took the pancake and tossed in the trash.

-You are a disaster, Will Schuester!

The toaster's alarm signaled that toasts were done. He spent grape jelly on toast by placing them on a plate. The favorite Emma's juice was apple juice, but there was only one box of orange juice in the fridge If the _accident_ with the pancakes had not taken him so long time, he could go in the grocery shop and buy apple juice for her. Will put the toast and glass of orange juice in the pan and gently led into the room.

Emma was still sleeping like a baby. Will put the tray on the nightstand, and approached her.

-_Hey, sweetie._ Will whispered in her ear, shaking her arm gently. The redhead blinked for a few seconds, adapting to the light of day. A warm and protective hand was stroking her shoulder, it was the the warm hand of Will Schuester. Emma turned her head looking up to him.

-Good morning, _ginger princess_. Schuester leaned over and kissed her forehead. It was the first time she heard Will calling her "_ginger princess_", she loved it. Some girls might think that its was very tacky, but she thought it very, very cute.

-I brought your breakfast! I know you like pancakes, but I almost destroyed your kitchen this morning, so I ... I ... I thought, I, Emma?

Emma began to cry.

But this time, the tears were of happiness. Emma thought by herself if she really deserved a good man like Will Schuester. Will was special, unique. No other man made her feel so loved in her life. Her heart belonged to him, no doubt. Emma loved everything in Will. She loved his boyish smile, she loved the way he took care of her, his kindness, gentleness, kindness, like when he used to waking up her in the morning with a tender kiss on her cheek, or even cook toasted pancakes. He was the love of her life, her prince.

-Hey sweetie, why are you crying? Will sat beside her, putting an arm around her shoulder.

-Because... you're a good man, Will. Emma smiled at him.

Will felt his throat tighten. "_Good man_." He pursed his lips. _If she knew what I_ _did, would change her mind._ Before met Emma, Will was not so gentle with women, he did not know what it was feel truly loved. Will thought by himself if he really deserved a good girl like Emma. She was everything for him and much more. His life would suck without her. Will decided he needed to tell Emma the whole truth, right now!

-Emma ... -I-I need to tell you something. His voice's tone was serious.

-What?

-First of all, I want you to know that I really, really love you so much! Will getting shifted now facing her, holding her hands and looking straight into her eyes.

-I do not doubt that. Emma said smiling, he also gave a smirk that soon fell apart.

-You promise you will not be angry with me?

-I promise, but ... what it is, Will? You're scaring me!

The Spanish teacher ran a hand through his curly hair and sighed. -C'mon, You need to tell her. He thought.

-Emma, I ... BÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉNNNNN!

A few minutes ago when Will was preparing coffee, he did not realize that the refrigerator door was left open, and suddenly the alarm sounded. Will glared at Emma, a small smile was beginning to show on her face. As much as she tried to stay serious, she could not help herself. Her lips began to tremble, the redhead was not able to hold it anymore, and then she laughed. Although the Spanish Professor knew the situation was not funny, he also started laughing. That situation totally ruined his focus that morning. For real, Will was not one hundred percent sure yet, and after thinking for a few minutes, came to the conclusion that it was not even a good time to talk about this.

-Okayy ... take your coffee, Em. I'll be back soon. He kissed her forehead and left the room. When he returned a few minutes later, Emma was already almost finished the coffee.

-These toast are delicious !

-That's because I cooked with such much love, you know...

-Ohh, Will. You're _so cute_ ... He sat on the ledge of the bed, then the redhead asked him the question that he did not want to hear.

-What's so important that you wanted to talk to me?

Schuester felt a chill down his spine.

-Em...I-I guess I better not talk about it, not now. The night we talked, okay?

Will stroked her leg and left the room. Emma started to get very, very worried. -_What's so important that Will_ need_ to talk to me? _

* * *

-Girl, you're imagining things. Will is crazy for you! Shannon said to Emma.

That atmosphere of mystery that Will had caused was making her nervous. He was hiding something and Emma had no doubt it, men are pretty good at hiding their feelings. A thousand possibilities ran through Emma's mind. For her, the most obvious possibility was because they had not yet become _physically intimate_. Emma _wanted Will_, she wanted to express her love for him _that way_, but her mind was still locked. It was like a big wall hard to be broken. A part of its blockade was because of her shyness and insecurity, another part was because of Carl and what he did. Emma still had terrible nightmares about his dirty hands touching her leg, neck, belly...

She thought that her sexual problems were affecting Will. The only person she felt comfortable talking about it, was Emma's _personal loving counselor_, Shannon.

-What if he's tired of me? and what if he's interested ... in another woman? Tears began to flow from the eyes of the redhead. Shannon shook her head and laughed.

-Will love you, Pumpkin! Believe me. I see that silly grin on his lips every day and I know he is smiling thinking of you! It's like having a sign on top of his head saying, "Hello, world! I love Emma." Emma wiped her tears with her thumb and smiled. Will entered in the teachers lounge whistling cheerfully.

-Morning, girls! He sat beside them. When Will looked at Emma, he realized that her eyes were a little red and moist.

-Are you crying, Em? Is everything okay?

-See? That's what I was talking about. The Coach Beiste got up and left. The Spanish teacher did not pay attention to what Shannon had said, he was more worried about his girlfriend.

-Sweetheart, what happened?

Emma lowered her head feeling ashamed. Will raised his eyes brown questioningly.

-Please, Em. Talk to me!

The redhead closed her eyes sighed and said, -_Will, you like me yet_?

-W-what?

-Last night you said you had something important to tell me, and asked me not to be angry with you! I-I think you want to take a break in our relationship! and you know what? I-I think you're right, Will. I have so many issues, we have not even ... you know, and this is so unfair to you! Sometimes I do not think I deserve to be your girlfriend ...

After her outburst, Will felt lousy. Will felt guilty. He thought he should have just told the truth and finished with that story.

-Emma ... he put his hand on top of hers. -Why are you saying these things? Why do you think I want to take a break just because we have not ... Em, I love you! You know that. I could not live a single day without you!

-Me too ... The redhead held tightly to his hand.

-I'm sorry, sweetie. If I had told the whole truth last night, you would not be like this today. Emma, I did something very, very stupid. I bet two hundred dollars with a friend of mine that I would take your virginity within two weeks, can you forgive me for that?

For a split second, Will imagined himself telling the truth about the bet. Will's desire was to tell the whole truth right now. The professor was rehearsing how to tell over and over again in your head, but what really came out of his mouth was:

-You know, Em. Let's forget this! I was thinking to prepare a romantic dinner for us at my condo, what do you think?

-A romantic dinner?

-Yesss. I cook. He said raising an eyebrow.

-Oh, Will ... I'd love to!

-Great! I pick you up at seven! -_You are such a coward, Will_. the teacher thought.

* * *

William Schuester put his hands on hips with pride of himself. A table for dinner was lovely! He was no expert in preparing romantic dinners, but had to admit that he had done a great job. He wanted to get everything ready before pick up Emma at her condo. Will know that Emma loves Italian food, then Will cooked cannelloni stuffed with shrimp, and for dessert, Chocolate Fondue.

The Spanish teacher wanted to do a special and wonderful night for Emma. Will brushed the sides of your hair back with gel lightly, for a split second he imagined Sue Sylvester in the mirror, making funny of his curly hair. Will sprayed his favorite cologne on the neck, and for outfit, he chose a long sleeve shirt navy blue, dark jeans and shoes. He looked at himself in the mirror from the front, right side, left side, Will thought if he doubled up the sleeves of his shirt upwards would get more stylish, and it was what he did.

* * *

Although they saw each other every day at work, Will was anxious to see Emma. Your hands sweated on the steering wheel all the way. And now he was standing there in front of the door of her apartment, legs shaking, feeling like a teenager. The Spanish teacher sighed and knocked twice on the door.

-_I'm coming._

When Emma opened the door, Will's eyes widened,his mouth slightly open. Realizing the effect that her new look has caused him, Emma looked down shyly smiling. The guidance counselor was totally different. Emma was wearing a black dress with a single strap, totally showing her left shoulder dotted with gorgeous freckles. Her hair was loose and bulkier, slightly curled at the tips. Emma did not like to overdo makeup, then thought a lipstick in light pink tone and a slight blush tone ruby rose would be great. And by the way Will was watching her, she would say they did a great job in herself.

-Emma, you're looking _so beautiful_ ...

-Thank you. The redhead looked at him with that innocent look that Will loved. Her cheeks turned red, it was impossible to resist, Will leaned over and gave a soft kiss on her lips. William stepped back and took her delicate hand.

-Shall we?

-Yes. she said smiling.

* * *

On the way to Will condos, now and then, Will looked Emma with the corner of his eyes. -_God, she's so beautiful! Why didn't I met her before?_ He thought. Will was attracted not only by her beauty, but for all Emma was, caring, loving, gentle, sweet ... Definitely the Spanish Professor did not want to talk about the bet on that night, he decided to leave it for the next day. Suddenly, his thoughts were swept away when he felt a small hand softly touching his knee. Will put his right hand on top of Emma's hand while the other hand was guiding the steering wheel, he looked at her smiling, she smiled back.

Upon arriving at the condo, Will opened the door and stepped back. -_Ladies first_. The professor closed the door and put a hand on her shoulder, guiding the redhead into the living room. Emma had been there before, but this time it seemed different, the atmosphere of the environment was lighter, warm and inviting.

-Em, Do you mind wait a just few minutes while I warm our dinner? Will said stroking her right arm.

-No, of course not.

Suddenly, the phone rang in his pocket. -Just a minute... It was a text message. Emma thought very strange when Will got a little pale as he read the message. Will pursed his lips seeming a little nervous.

-It's all right?

-Y-yes, it's okay. I'll warm our dinner, okay? I'll be back soon.

Instead of putting the phone back in his pocket, he put the phone on the coffee table and leaned giving a kiss on Emma's forehead. Once the Spanish teacher left the room, the redhead bit her lip looking questioningly at the phone. -_He's lying, Will is lying_. she thought. _Something is happening here, and he is hiding it from me._

_What Will have so important thing to tell me? Why he is doing so much mystery around it? And why he acted strangely when he was reading the message on the phone?_ Emma began to think about the possibility of _he being cheating on her_. The redhead shook her head_ -No, he loves me! Will never would betray me ... but what if he_ ... The guidance counselor nervously twisted the hem of her dress looking at the phone. She loved Will, but she needed to find out what was going on. Emma leaned over and grabbed the phone.

Emma had to be quick before Will returned. With trembling fingers, she went straight to the inbox. There were three texts, she chose the latter received. She read the message slowly. Emma got up from the couch placing a hand over her mouth, not believing in her eyes. Perhaps this was a terrible mistake, maybe the person who sent the message send it for the wrong person. But no, there's no mistake. At the end of the text, was the name "Will".

"Today is the last day! Will you make her lose her virginity, Will?"

-_W-what?_ Emma said perplexed while tears run down from her eyes. Suddenly Will returned from the kitchen wiping her hands on a dish towel.

-Hey, sweetie. Our dinner is done, you... E-Emma?!

Will froze when he realized Emma was holding his cell phone in her hand. The Spanish teacher closed his eyes and swallowed hard. _-Damn it! she read the message! She knows about the bet!_ Will took three steps forward toward her.

-Em... I can explain it...

-Don't, approach... Emma took two steps backwards. His voice was low, but at the same time authoritarian. Will clenched eyebrows, he had never seen her so angry, definitely the woman in front of him was not his sweet and gentle, Emma.

-Emma, I-I...

-SHUT UP! She shouted in his face cutting him off. Will's eyes widened, he swalloed -How could you do this to me? How?! Tears streamed down her face smearing her makeup. Emma angrily threw the phone on the wall, causing it to break into pieces. -I thought you were different Will! I thought you respected me! But now you proved to me that YOU is a jerk like all other men!

-Em... He attempted to grab her by the shoulders, but she pull him away. -I tried to talk to you about it several times, but ... but ... I did not have courage! That was a stupid joke that I decided to participate, but when I met you I fell in love for you! Believe me, Em! I love you!

-No, Will! I do not believe you! You were just trying to take advantage of me! _God_, how could I be _so naive_?! Emma put her hands on her head, sobbing and crying at the same time. -I-I can not even look over you! I think we just broke up! Emma grabbed her purse and ran to the door when she touched the doorknob Will ran after her and grabbed her waist.

-No! No! No! Please Emma, we need to talk!

-Take your hands off me!

Emma turned struggling with Will's hands, when Will tried grabbed her waist again, she slapped hard in his face, causing his head turned to the left. After realizing what she had just done, Emma put her hand over her mouth, holding her crying. Will said nothing, he stood looking at the floor.

Emma opened the door and walked away.

* * *

I knowwww I have serious problems with my English in this fic, and that's why I have a person helping out to review the story. If you want to read the story fully corrected, enter in this link:

s/8737735/1/The-Bet-Edited-Version

My fic is being corrected by ma1teo.


	9. Chapter 9

Will Schuester did not realized how long he had been standing in front of the door, after Emma left. Maybe five, fifteen minutes? He really didn't know. Will didn't know what word could define the pain he was feeling inside. All he wanted at that moment, was to open the door and run after Emma, kneeling in front of her, and asking for a thousand excuses.

That was what he wanted to do, but he didn't. Instead of that, Will stood there, staring at the floor as tears streamed down his face. Will turned and began to walk around the room like a zombie, without direction. He stopped near the table where he was supposed to be having dinner with Emma for fifteen minutes ago, taking a good wine, telling jokes, talking about the Glee club with their hands clasped.

_-You ruined it, Will!_ _Your stupid bastard, you are guilty for everything !_ Will began to feel angry at himself, angry for having agreed to participate in that stupid bet with Brandon, anger at not being honest with Emma early on. -_Now it's gone ... Emma hates you and is all your fault! _The Spanish Professor clenched his fists and teeth, if he could, he would punch his face mercilessly until your nose bleeds. A wave of anger began to run through his veins. In a fit of rage, he pulled the table with force, bowls, cutlery, wine bottle, bowls, everything fell to the ground breaking into pieces.

Will collapsed to the ground, falling to his knees on the carpet. He rocked back and forth sobbing and crying like a child. The Spanish teacher sat there for a few minutes, with tears falling down his face. There were shards of glass scattered on the floor, everything was a mess, as well as his life. The only intact object was a bottle of wine, Will crawled across the floor and took the bottle.

He drank almost half of the content. Will desperately wanted to forget that night, he thought the best way of that happening was losing his sanity. Will got up staggering, stumbling over things and walked to the door. He took the key from his car and left.

* * *

Will Schuester knew the law, if he was caught driving drunk would be in serious trouble. But he didn't cared. Will was driving aimlessly, not knowing where to go and what to do, totally lost. On the radio was playing a song annoying, without hesitating he quickly changed the station. Suddenly started playing a song that caught his attention, the message of the music was all that Will had wanted to say for Emma before she left the condo. Will began to sing:

_I'm not a perfect person_

_There's many things I wish I did not do_

_But I continue learning_

_I never Meant To Those of things to you_

_And so, I have to say before I go_

_That I just want you to know_

Emma was taking a shower while Will was singing and driving around aimlessly. She was sitting on the floor with their backs against the wall, legs tucked over his chest. As much as Emma tried, she could not stop thinking about him. She wanted to convince herself that it was over between them, but she still had feelings about Will.

_I've found out the reason for me_

_To change who I used to be_

_A reason to start over new_

_And the reason is you_

_I'm sorry that i hurt you_

_It's something I must live with everyday_

_And all the pain I put you through_

_That I wish I could take it all away_

_And be the one who catches all your tears_

_That's why I need you to hear_

What Will Schuester did, hurt her very_ much._ But Emma could not ignore her feelings for him, and it was painful. Emma shook her arms around the leg harder and put her head between her knees, she began to sob.

_I've found out the reason for me_

_To change who I used to be_

_A reason to start over new_

_And the reason is you_

_And the reason is you_

_And the reason is you_

_And the reason is you_

When the song ended, Will looked at the mirror and noticed how his eyes were puffy and red from crying. The Spanish teacher parked near a bar where he used to meet some friends.

Will approached the counter and asked the barman, a tall, black man with graying hair, looking about middle age, two doses of whiskey. The man poured the contents of the bottle into the glass looking curiously at the curly hair man in front of him. He swallowed at once.

-Two more!

-I know it's none of my business, sir. But you do not think you've had enough?

-Twoooo ... moreeee... Will said showing her index and middle finger raised. The middle-aged bartender thought it best not to argue with him, after all he was an adult. The gray-haired man poured two more glasses of whiskey in glass of Will. Suddenly Will felt a hand touching his shoulder.

-Heyy, Don Juan! What you came here to celebrate? Asked smiling.

Brandon went behind Will and sat down beside him. The Spanish teacher not faced his friend in no time, just could not. Realizing that Will's face was swollen and red, Brandon's smile faded.

-Dude, something happened?

-Yes, and it was _your fault._ His voice sounded hoarse.

-Wh-what? What are you talking about?

Will turned facing him for the first time. -You pressed me to join that stupid bet, you know what I got in return? you know, Brandon? He started to raise his voice, drawing the attention of some people around.

Brandon shook his head, bewildered.

-I just lost the love of my life! He yelled.

- _Oh, god_ ... you fell in love for her? H-how did this happen? Brandon blinked a few times.

-You do not know how is to feel in love and feel loved in back, isn't you? I was like you, Brandon, I was the kind of guy who does not believe in love, I thought it was silly, but love exists, it is real!

-Will, Look... let me be honest with you okay? I really do not understand how you were falling in love with this girl! You are Will Schuester! You can have any woman on your feet! There are thousands of women like her out there!

Will stood up abruptly and went up to Brandon, with both hands holding his jacket, making him raise his heels off the ground. People began to look around for them and whispering. The two friends were face to face, so close that Brandon could feel the breath of Will.

-There... is... no... woman... like... Emma... for me... out there! She's the one! understand?! Will said through clenched teeth. Brandon started to get scared of him. Will had arms and strong hands, arms and hands that could break your teeth for sure, and besides, he was drunk and drunk people do stupid things.

-I-I understand ... Brandon said in a trembling voice.

The Spanish teacher released him.

-One more thing ... Will took his wallet from his pocket, he took some notes and placed on the counter. -Here's your _damn two hundred U.S. dollars ..._

* * *

The next day, Will arrived at McKinley High School devastated. How could he work there every day knowing that Emma was around? The school was not very big and at some point the two would intersect.

William would have stayed home, but he thought the best to do, was to work. Because that would involve him having to give an explanation to Figgins about his absence. In Spanish class, Will could not even hear their students very well, his head was spinning. The hours seemed to be dragging like a snail's pace. Will used to love the lunch hour, because it was the time when he could be near Emma, he loved her company more than anything in the world, but now it was different now. Will was afraid to face her. At heart, he was afraid of being ignored by her. Above all, Emma became his best friend, he did not want to lose their friendship.

The Spanish teacher scanned the teacher's lounge and didn't saw Emma there. For the first time, he felt relieved not to see her. Will not know what to do or say, he was totally ashamed of himself. Will had no appetite to eat his lunch.

-Hey, hair noodles! What cemetery did you rose today? The tall blonde dressed in a red jacket and pants Adidas sat in front of the Spanish teacher bring him back to reality.

-Please, _Sue._ No jokes today, okay? Will said massaging his temples with his fingers and thumb. Sue squinted watching him curiously.

-You and that lanky redhead fought today? Now I Know why she resigned today to Mr. Figgins...

Will's eyes widened. -What?!

-I'm kidding, butchin! The blonde laughed. -I said that to see if you wake up, hair sponge! You sound like one of those zombies from The Walking Dead! Emma only took a day off ...

Will was relieved. He would never forgive himself if Emma resign because of him.

-I hurt her. Now she hates me ...

-Look, I do not know what happened between you, and I don't care. But Sue know one thing William, I know that the golden lion tamarin still loves you, and if I was you, I didn't give it up!

Schuester looked at the blonde with curiosity.

-Now, I'll go out of your face. Your depression can be contagious!

He never imagined that talking to someone as evil as Sue, could get his day a little better. After lunch, Will went in the front room of Emma. That little glass room where a beautiful princess worked for copper hair, innocent eyes of a princess every time she smiled and waved as he passed, his heart lit up. Emma had the gift to brighten people's lives, giving advice, pointing in the right direction. But now the room was locked and dark, like Emma heart should now be dominated by darkness. Will wondered what she could be doing right now ...

* * *

Emma woke up with a terrible headache. It seemed that his head had been pressed between two blocks of stone, each weighing 2 tons. The counselor called the Director Figgins telling him that he was not feeling very well, I needed to take a day off, Figgins agreed.

The redhead literally crawled to the bathroom. She turned on the shower, closed his eyes and let the hot water fall on your body for a long time, long enough to realize that she had been standing there with the water pounding in your head for fifteen minutes. His skin began to turn red because of the water temperature. Emma put a little soap on the sponge and slowly started rubbing his right arm, then the left.

* * *

One day Schuester was correcting a huge pile of tests on your desk when suddenly a girl dressed in the uniform of Cheerios appeared at his door.

At first, she gently rubbed. Gradually Emma was pressing harder against her porcelain skin, leaving red marks. She wanted to make sure they leave your skin thoroughly clean, _germ-free._ Ginny repeated this process with your whole body.

After bathing, Emma went through the kitchen and remembered that had not eaten anything. She thought of eating some cereal or pancakes, but there was not a bit hungry. Emma sat in the middle of the couch and turned on the passing "Twilight." That was one of the most talked about films by his students in the hallways of McKinley High School, but she had not yet seen.

The movie just reminded that the reality is totally different from fiction. In the film the vampire Edward Cullen has all the qualities that a woman seeking a man, protective, gentle, gentleman. And the only two men with whom she was related shown to be completely different. And the last one was worse. Will was a great disappointment.

How he had the courage to bet my _virginity ...?!_ What kind of joke is this? Because he had the courage after all I went through with Carl?! Emma thought to herself. The redhead could not believe that a man so gentle and sweet as Will would be able to take advantage of it, just could not.

Emma lay down on the couch and fell asleep. A few hours later, she awoke with a knock on the door. The redhead rubbed her eyes and walked slowly with her bare feet through the door.

-Shannon-? Said hoarsely.

-Hi, Emma.

The Guindance Counselor gave space to her best friend, and then closed the door behind her. The two women walked to the couch and sat down. Watching Emma closely, Coach Beiste realized she had red scratches down her arms. She knew that petite in the palm of her hand. Shannon knew that Emma had a very high degree of anxiety, and when she was under pressure or something, Emma used to _punish herself_ somehow, and it was making her worried.

-How are you, Pumpkin?

-I-I am much better now, much better ... Emma bit her lip looking away to the ground. Shannon pursed her lips and shook her head. The two were silent for a few minutes. The coach was just waiting to her open up, without pressing her. Shannon would expect as long as was necessary. After a few seconds, she sighed and Emma said:

-But it still hurts ... The petite hid her face with both hands and began to sob. Shannon wrapped her arms around her friend's body, swinging it to and fro.

-Shhh-shh ... ... It'll be okay, Pumpkin. Shh ... lt's will be alright ...

Beiste waited her friend cry as much as she needed. Then Emma turned away, recomposing herself.

-Emma, if I ask you a question, do you promise to be honest with me?

-Y-yes-, w-why? The petite said sniffling.

-Do you still love Will? The coach dropped the asked bluntly. The redhead's eyes widened. She wanted to say something, but the words were simply caught in her throat. Emma knew she still loved Will, that was just too embarrassed to admit to Shannon.

-I ... I ...

The coach sighed. -Okay, okay, Pumpkin. No need to answer, I should not have asked you this kind of question, I'm so sorry...

The two exchanged a small smile in silence.

_-You do not have to answer me, Pumpkin._ _I already know enough ..._ Beiste thought to herself.

* * *

Two weeks have passed. Will Schuester thought time could heal everything, including the pain of losing the one great love of his life. But he was totaly wrong. The time only worsened his pain, and it started affecting his professional and personal life. He fulfilled all his duties as professor and director of the Glee club, but things were not like before, it all started seem dull and lifeless. It was as if a part of his heart was missing, and that part ... was Emma.

After three days after they had finished, Will finally exchanged a few words with her. But that only happened because of a _small accident. _

Emma was turning the corner of the hall with a lot of papers in her hands, Will was coming toward her looking at the floor, then the inevitable happened. The two collapsed, Emma left the papers fall to the ground.

-Oh, Em ... Emma. Will corrected himself remembering that would not be very appropriate to call her by her nickname. -I'm sorry!

Schuester knelt helping her to collect the papers. As much as he tried, he could not take his eyes off her. A fringe was covering half of her face, Will missed until the little details, when he placed a lock of hair behind her ear. Emma picked up the papers in silence, staring at the ground without even making eye contact with Will.

Then suddenly she felt a warm hand touching her, that touch that always made her feel safe and loved. She looked at his hand and then to Will's eyes.

- _Emma ..._ _please, we need to talk._ His voice sounded hoarse. The Guidance Counselor rose with the papers in her hands and looked straight into Will's eyes.

-We have nothing to talk about, Will. She said dryly. Emma wanted to throw it in his face that he was _the only one culprit_ for everything that happened, That one who made a stupid joke when she was terribly suffering because of what Carl had done. She wanted to scream it all in his face, put out all the monsters inside her. But Emma thought it would be best to take another position.

-We had our chance, but now it's all over, that's it. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to work.

A million thoughts went on in the mind of the curly hair teacher for just a millisecond. Will knew that Emma had reason to be disappointed, no, very disappointed in fact. But the way she spoke to him was as if they had never had a relationship before, as he and a garbage were the same thing.

-I will not give you up, Emma! His voice was firm. When Emma passed him, Will grabbed her arm causing her to return. The redhead's eyes widened. Some students who were passing in the hallway began to whisper, but the teacher just cared about them.

-Really? Why? You will not give me up until you get what _you want?_

-I will not give you up, because I love you! And I know you love me!

-I loved ... The redhead pulled her arm out of his hand.

-Liar! Will approached her looking directly into her big eyes. -Look into my eyes and say you do not love me!

He was very close to her, watching her. The redhead opened her mouth and closed her lips tightening.

-I loved ... I need to work now. She said curtly, and turned away from Will. The Spanish teacher rubbed his hands in his hair looking and winking at the ceiling. When Emma turned back to Will, a tear escaped his eye.

Neither of them noticed, but Shannon Beiste was hidden behind a door watching them all the time.

* * *

So the days went by and every day was torture for Will Schuester. When he walked into the Teacher lounge and she was there, Emma always lowered her head looking away, or took her plastic pots and exit the room without even finished eating her lunch. Emma was ignoring him, and it cut his heart.

Sometimes Will came home and sank into the couch crying like a lost child, or sometimes went to the bar and spend hours drinking. Now and then,some women came offering _their shoulder_ to Will cry on it, but he definitely was not the same man. He did not want any other woman, he just wanted his Emma. Will just wanted that Emma would forgive him, wanted to make her understand how much he loved her.

Will could get depressed sometimes, but he always drew his strength from the love he felt for Emma. He was sure that Emma still loved him, and he was willing to wait as long as was necessary for her to calm down and forgive him.

* * *

One day, Will was in his room correcting a huge pile of tests when a girl dressed in the uniform of Cheerios appeared at his door.

-Mr. Schue?

-Yes, Becky?

-The Coach Beiste wants to speak with you in her office now, she said it's urgent.

Will huffed rubbing his hand on his sweaty forehead. Will thought that Puck or Finn had gotten into a fight again.

-All right, Becky. I'm going.

Schuester entered the room and the coach Beiste wasn't anywhere. -Shannon-? Shannon? The Spanish teacher called her out but no sign of the coach. When Will was passing near the lockers, he felt two large hands grabbing his vest and pushing him hard against the lockers behind him.

-S-shannon?

-I will make clear one thing boy, I'm want badly to punch your face! If I could I would put your head under my feet now! What have you done with Emma was not funny, not really! I just will not punch you because Emma still loves you! Now ... Coach pressed his back harder against the metal door. -I want you to tell me the truth Will, tell me the truth or I'll break your teeth! You still love her?!

-Y-yes! I love her more than anything in this world!

-And you would do anything to have her back?!

-Yes! I would do ... wait a second, I-I do not understand what you ...

-Shut up! Shannon hit his back hard against the closet door again. -I give the rules here! Listen boy, you were the only man she really fell in love, I know she loves you madly. And if you really love her, then you'll do whatever I say! And YOU will make her the happiest woman in this world, Do you understand?!

Will shook his head ... confused.

* * *

Whoa! I can not believe I finished another chapter! I wonder what the coach has in mind eh? You will know in the next chapter! Thanks for reading!

* * *

Read my fanfiction reviewed at this link: s/8737735/1/The-Bet-Edited-Version By ma1teo.


	10. Chapter 10

When Emma arrived at her condo by seven o'clock, she took a shower and threw herself on the couch turning TV on as usual. For a few seconds, she remembered a moment in which she and Will were embraced and curled under the blanket watching movies or TV shows. She couldn't deny that she missed Will, in fact, she missed him _so badly_. Will was the only one who always make her feel safe. When he was around, all her problems disappear.

But what he did was hard to forget. Emma hugged a pillow and began to think.

_"If I forgive him, what would happen next then? Does he be able to disappoint me again? Just like Carl did?"_ Emma was still very hurt, not only by what Will did, but also because of Carl. Emma still had feelings for him, but didn't want to be hurt again. Then she decided the best thing to do at that time,was what she already was doing, ignoring him, and move on.

"Ignore him..." she muttered to herself.

Suddenly the phone rang.

-Hello?

-Hey, Pumpkin!

-Hi, Shannon. How are you?

-I am on my way to your place about a hour. We're going out for dinner! Don't say "no" as answer.

-Wh-what? B-but, but ... She stammered.

-No "buts". The coach cut her off. In an hour I'm in your place. Bye-bye!

Emma hung up the phone confused. Shannon didn't even let her a chance to reject the dinner invitation. But after thinking clearly, Emma thought: Why not? After all, I have no other commitment tonight. "

An hour later, the two friends arrived at the restaurant. When the redhead saw the restaurant where they would dine, Emma froze in front of the door and pressed his lips. Shannon chose the same restaurant where she met Will for the first time.

-I-I can't get in there... She turned around and crossed her arms.

-Why not? You love this restaurant!

-I know! But, but ... I can't!

-I know it's not easy for you, Pumpkin. But you have to move on! Come on! You can! Shannon put her big hands on the small shoulders of the guidance counselour giving her courage.

Emma sighed deeply. -Okay, okay...I'll go.

-That's my girl!

* * *

Emma felt a feeling of dejavu as she sat at the same table where she sat the first time she met Will. The restaurant was crowed. Some musicians were onstage tuning their musical instruments because in a few minutes a local singer was coming to performance. The waitress came to attend them.

-Good-night, madams! Can I note your order?

-Good-night. Can I have a portion of gnocchi and white wine for drink?

-Yes, I note you order? The waitress asked to Emma giving a friendly smile.

-Idem.

-Okay. Your orders will be served in a few minutes.

Emma noticed that the young waitress gave a wink to Shannon before leaving. The redhead looked at Shannon confused. The coach had a smile on her lips. After realizing that Emma was looking at her, the coach cleared her throat and coughed.

-I-I've never seen this restaurant as crowded as today! I think today we'll have a great show, isn't? Shannon said smiling and pointing to the stage.

-Yeah, I think so... The redhead said with a shrug. Emma stared at the stage with distant thought. A few minutes later, the waitress brought their orders. They dined in silence, Emma was avoiding making eye contact with her friend, the atmosphere was getting uncomfortable. After they finished dinner, Emma told the coach she wasn't feeling well and wanted to go home.

-I'm sorry, Shannon. But I can't stay here. I'm sorry! When the redhead was getting up to leave, the stage's lights lit up, and a very gorgeous man with beautiful brown curly hair walked to center stage introducing himself on the microphone. The crowed clapped enthusiastically.

-Thank you, thank you! Will said waving to everybody. Once people were silent, he licked his lips and swallowed nervously. His eyes focused directly on Emma. She was sitting at the same table with Shannon, the same table where he met her for the first time. Emma was also looking at him with her eyes wide open.

-Good night everybody! I-I would like to dedicate a song to someone I've hurt a lot. I dissapointed a wonderful person that I love so much...

Emma let her mouth fall open. Will kept looking straight at her.

-Emma, I know I've been a jerk to you, and I understand that you are angry with me, but there's one thing I want you to know; you're the best thing that happened in my life, you're the sunshine of my life...

Everyone sighed: "Awwwww ... owwww ..."

-I love you more than anything in this world! I want to have you by my side forever! I can not define in words how sorry I am, so that's why I decided to sing this song for you ...

The lights faded out softly, Will grabbed the microphone, always looking straight at Emma.

**_I gotta take a little time,_**

**_A little time to think things over_**

**_I better read between the lines,_**

**_In case I need it when I'm older_**

**_Aaaah woah-ah-aah_**

**_Now this mountain I must climb,_**

**_Feels like the world upon my shoulders_**

**_Through the clouds I see love shine,_**

**_It keeps me warm as life grows colder_**

Will started walking slowly across the stage.

**_In my life_**

**_There's been heartache and pain_**

**_I don't know_**

**_If I can face it again_**

**_Can't stop now,_**

**_I've travelled so far,_**

**_To change this lonely life_**

**_I wanna know what love is,_**

**_I want you to show me_**

**_I wanna feel what love is,_**

**_I know you can show me_**

**_Aaaah woah-oh-ooh_**

He came off the stage and walked among the tables. Emma blushed when she realized that everyone was staring at her.

**_In my life_**

**_There's been heartache and pain_**

**_I don't know_**

**_If I can face it again_**

**_Can't stop now,_**

**_I've travelled so far,_**

**_To change this lonely life_**

**_I wanna to know what love is,_**

**_I want you to show me_**

**_I wanna feel what love is,_**

**_I know you can show me_**

**_I wanna know what love is,_**

**_I want you to show me_**

**_(And I wanna feel)_**

**_I wanna feel what love is_**

**_(And I know)_**

**_I know you can show me_**

When Will approached her as he was singing, she couldn't hold her tears anymore, Emma pursed her lips quivering, she cried even more when Will knelt at her feet.

**_Let's talk about love_**  
**_(I wanna know what love is) the love that you feel inside_**  
**_(I want you to show me) I'm feeling so much love_**  
**_(I wanna feel what love is) no, you just cannot hide_**  
**_(I know you can show me) yeah, woah-oh-ooh_**  
**_I wanna know what love is, let's talk about love_**  
**_(I want you to show me) I wanna feel it too_**  
**_(I wanna feel what love is) I wanna feel it too_**  
**_And I know, and I know, I know you can show me_**

**_Show me what is real, woah (woah), yeah I know_**  
**_(I wanna know what love is) hey I wanna know what love_**  
**_(I want you to show me), I wanna know, I wanna know, want know_**  
**_(I wanna feel what love is), hey I wanna feel, love_**  
**_I know you can show me,_**_ yeah..._

When he finished the performance,Will knew he had to be prepared for any reaction that Emma could take . Anything could happen, she could push him away, slap in his face for the second time,spit in his face, among other things. Will sighed and told her everything that was stuck in his sore heart.

-Emma... I-I should never have done what I did to you. I planned all this to show you how sorry I am, to show you how much I love you! I missed you sweetheart, not having you by my side is killing me! Please, baby, please forgive me...

Tears began to run from Will's eyes. Some women around them got touched and began to cry. A young woman whispered softly into her friend's ear: "If I were her, I would jump into his arms in one second." Emma put her hand into her mouth and started to sob. She had no longer any doubt, Will Schuester really loved her. She could see in his eyes how much Will cared about her, how much he had strong feelings for her.

-I love you so much... Emma said between sobs. When he heard those glorious words coming out of her mouth, Will grinned from ear to ear. The two stood up as if they had rehearsed that move, Emma threw her arms around his shoulders and Will threw his strong arms around her waist, lifting her up the ground. Shannon couldn't helped herself, she let tears streaming from her blue eyes. Everybody started clapping and whistling cheerfully. Emma and Will kissed warmly, nor caring that people were staring at them. When their lips touched, it was like if the whole world had stopped.

Will took her home. Will couldn't describe how happy he was to have his beautiful girlfriend back in his arms. The two lovebirds entered the condo hugged in each other happily. Will put an arm around her small shoulders giving tender kisses on her pink cheek. The Spanish teacher gave her several kisses in that beautiful cheek since when they left the restaurant.

-So, do you want to watch a movie with me? Emma giggled holding her hands with him.

-Whatever you want Em... He said caressing her face.

-Okay.I'll cook popcorn. Emma cupped his face with both hands and gave him a tender kiss on his mouth and turned toward to the kitchen. Will threw himself on the couch with a silly grin on his face.

The Spanish teacher took the remote and put on the sports channel. He was so entertained in the Baseball game that even noticed the time go thourgh. Emma returned from the kitchen with a bowl of popcorn in her hands and sat beside him on the couch.

-Looks like the game is really exciting, isn't? Emma said taking Will's concentration on the Baseball game.

-Hey,sweetie! Are you using one of my T-shirts?

-Yeahh, I'm using it because I like smell your scent on it.

The redhead said with a shy noticed that Emma's thighs were dotted with freckles. He wondered if the rest of her body was also peppered with those beautiful freckles.

-You are very sexy when you use my T-shirts. No matter what you dress, you're beautiful anyway.

Will said that words softly and seductively. For the first time, Emma felt a sensation that she had never felt before. It was as if a flame had been lit inside her belly. Emma began to feel hot and her heart raced. She remembered that rainy night when she saw Will semi-naked by the reflection of the mirror. How could her forget that muscular body? She wondered how it would feel to touch those perfects abs. The redhead shook her head taking the thought away.

-L-let's wacth the movie? She said with a shy smile.

-Sure.

Will might have liked the movie, if wasn't for the "impression" that the actor Chris Hemsworth had on his girlfriend. Emma couldn't stop praising the actor's beautiful blue eyes. Will started getting a bit jealous of Chris H. After all, Will had to admit, the guy was handsome. The Spanish teacher felt even more jealous when Thor appeared semi-nude on screen. Emma let out a "Wow". Will rolled his eyes.

-Uhmpt, I bet Chris H.'s abs are fake! Will said grumbling.

-What? The redhead turned her head looking at Will.

-His abs are fake.

-Your abs are more beautiful than Chris H.

Will dropped his mouth in surprise. -Emma, you never saw me ...

-I saw. She cut him off. I saw you once. Remember when you had to change your T-shirt because it was wet? I saw you by the reflection of the mirror.

-Really? Do you think my abs beautiful? Will said giving his crooked smile.

-Yeah. Yours abs are beautiful, Will. And I really wanted to see if other parts of your body are beautiful too ... The redhead said, running a hand through Will's chest.

-What?! He thought. Will didn't believe what he had just heard. She had really mean that? He thought.

-Em, Do you want do, what I think that you want to do? The Spanish teacher asked confused.

-Yes. I want make love with you, Will. The redhead said with confidence looking directly into his eyes. No stammer, no blush.

-Are you sure? I do not want to pressure you to do anything you don't want do.

The petite grabbed his hand and squeezed. -I'm sure.

The Spanish teacher smiled and sighed. -Well, I want to do something before... Will stood up and took Emma on his arms, bride style.

-Will! What are you doing? The redhead laughed.

-I'm carrying you to bed. Let's make love sweetheart. He said raising an eyebrow.

* * *

So that night, Emma and Will made love for the first time. The two explored each other's bodies with such calm, unhurried. Emma never felt so loved and wanted in her life, Will made her feel loved.

The next morning, the sun light came through the crack in the window and lit Will's face, causing him to wake up. He yawned, stretching his arms up, Will rolled over to the other side and leaned on his elbow. A beautiful princess was sleeping face down beside him, her hair was a mess, but still sexy. Will couldn't resist and leaned down to kiss her bare back.

-Uhmmm ... The petite moaned.

-Sorry for wake you up princess, but I couldn't resist to kiss you.

-What time is it? Emma asked hugging her boyfriend's waist.

-Do not worry with time, sweetie. Do you forgot that today is Saturday? I could stay here all day in the bed with you.

-You're a lazy. The redhead giggled.

-Talking about it, You didn't give me my good morning kiss yet... When Will leaned his head to kiss her on the mouth, the petite turned her back to her boyfriend.

-Good morning, Will. Emma said pressing her lips to hold a laugh. Will opened and closed his mouth shocked.

-Come on, Em! Will you not give me my good morning kiss?!

The redhead covered her mouth with the sheet and began to burst in laugh. She was enjoying playing that game of "Will Provoke".

-Okayyyy... If you will not give me my good morning kiss, so I guess I'll have to get it!

With only one arm, Will grabbed her waist and leaned over her trying to kiss her lips, Emma put her face in the pillow avoinding his attacks. The redhead tried to push him away, but she was stucked in the strong arms of Will Schuester. Will knew that "Emma's weakness" was her neck. He started pecking her neck, making her burst in laugh.

-Okayy! Okayy! I surrender! I'll give you your good-morning kiss.

The petite cupped Will's cheek and planted a kiss on his lips. -Satisfied? She said laughing.

-Very... Em, about last night... I'm very grateful for being your first man.

-I always wanted my first time to be special, and you made me feel special yesterday. The redhead said running her hand through Will's curly hair.

-I love you, Em.

-I love you more.

Emma rested her head on Will's chest and closed her eyes. Will kissed the top of her head and sighed. And for the first time in his life, Will Schuester knew what it really means _to love and be loved._

THE END!

* * *

Thanks folks for reading my fic! I hope you guys enjoy it! Until next time!


End file.
